You eat neediness
by Fantomette
Summary: Après la saison 3. Lorsque Wilson découvre par déduction le plus grand secret de House, celui-ci réplique férocement. Jusqu'à la découverte d'une vérité qui dérange... Le brillant diagnosticien mène une bataille à coups d'analyses... Houson? pas sûr!
1. Préliminaires

Rien, absolument rien ce jour-là ne prédisposait à l'orage. Le ciel avait pris une jolie couleur d'automne naissant ; les portes vitrées de l'hôpital Plainsboro diffusaient une lumière apaisante et nourrissante. C'était avec sérénité que chacun appréhendait sa tâche à l'hôpital.

James Wilson, oncologue de son état, se promenait d'un pas tranquille dans la salle principale. Il ne verrait sa prochaine patiente que dans un quart d'heure, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir d'errer à sa guise. Il promenait un regard satisfait sur les lieux qui l'entouraient ; la plus grande activité régnait. La clémence du temps invitait à l'action, et il constatait avec plaisir qu'une égale ferveur animait tous les membres du personnel. Rien, songeait-il, ne laissait voir que le Plainsboro avait naguère été le théâtre d'événements dramatiques, et qui avaient bien failli ruiner sa réputation, en se soldant par l'emprisonnement de l'un de ses médecins. Le temps faisait son œuvre. Du coin de l'œil, Wilson aperçut Cuddy, la directrice, vêtue d'un tailleur rouge, distribuant des ordres à tous avec l'énergie qui lui était coutumière.

Et pourtant, rien ne serait plus comme avant désormais…

Mais tant pis ! se disait-il, avec le même air de fatalité qu'il avait pris au moment de la décision de ses trois divorces successifs. Rien non plus n'empêcherait ce 13 octobre d'être une belle journée. La vivacité de Cuddy semblait s'être étendue à tout le monde ; même les fauteuils roulants paraissaient plus vifs que d'habitude. La vitesse et l'efficacité, voilà comment travaillait une bonne équipe hospitalière !… Et rien ne déparait ce dynamisme certain.

Rien, sauf…

Wilson fit une épouvantable grimace lorsqu'il aperçut l'individu qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et qui se tenait près de la porte avec un air de profond abattement.

- Je ne veux même pas te connaître, Gregory House ! lâcha-t-il, un tantinet exaspéré.

- Tant pis pour moi, fit l'intéressé dans un nouveau bâillement.

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'en grec, « Gregory » signifie : l'Eveillé ?

- Aaah oui ? Et toi, savais-tu que James Wilson veut dire en chinois : je suis un crétin fini ? ou, non attends, c'était peut-être en hindi ?

- Le génie s'embrouille !

- Tu es méchant… grinça House, faussement blessé.

- Et toi, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es le seul qui ne travaille pas ?

- Moi ? travailler ? attends un peu, ce que tu me demandes est surhumain… Je retourne hiberner pour reprendre des forces.

Wilson tendit la jambe et retint sa canne :

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Explique-moi seulement ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu es aussi fatigué ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Oui, tu as raison ; d'habitude je peux cacher mes frasques ; mais que veux-tu, ma dernière visiteuse ne m'a pas lâché… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil salace.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt la culpabilité qui t'a empêché de dormir ?

- Un autre mot que je ne connais pas. Pousse-toi, la conversation est terminée.

- House…

- Je te préviens, j'ai un canne et n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

- Il faut qu'on parle, insista l'autre. Sérieusement.

- Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

Et sans laisser à Wilson le temps de l'arrêter, il clopina vers un couloir, espérant semer son directeur de conscience.

Peine perdue ; Wilson le suivit.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, grommela celui-ci.

Il se mit alors à hurler à travers la salle, tout en marchant après House :

- Réponds-moi !

- Wilson, cria l'autre sans se retourner, arrête ton petit jeu ! Ça ne durera pas. Ton prochain patient est pour dans 10 minutes, alors pourquoi t'escrimer ?

- Mais comment tu sais que…

- Parce que si tu avais moins de temps, tu serais là-haut dans ton service au lieu de me poursuivre ; et si tu avais plus de temps, tu serais encore plus haut pour essayer de séduire Elsa à la compta…

- Ça ne marche pas, gronda Wilson, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il venait d'atteindre House qui avait stoppé devant l'ascenseur.

- House, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Et tu vas faire quoi exactement ? Me gronder ? j'ai fait quoi au juste ?

- Arrête ! tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai bien vu ! Donc tu as des soucis. Et bien sûr, tu ne veux pas l'avouer parce que tu es trop fier pour ça, et parce que tu te dis, que visiblement tu peux régler ça tout seul.

- Puisque tu m'as si bien compris, pourquoi t'obstiner ?

La porte d'un ascenseur s'ouvrit ; House s'y engouffra, Wilson derrière lui.

- C'est une obsession, ma parole ! J'appelle ça de la perversité. Sors vite d'ici ou je préviens Enfance maltraitée.

- Tu étais bien content quand j'étais là pour te sauver des griffes de Tritter, éclata Wilson. Ou encore pour te défendre devant Vogler…

- Oui mais tu avais alors la gentillesse de ne pas me suivre comme ça. Je suis grand maintenant. Si tu veux je peux me la jouer ado rebelle. Fais gaffe, je mords.

- J'ai peur…

Lorsqu'ils eurent atterri devant l'étage du bureau de House :

- Tu ne peux pas te défiler éternellement ! Vas-y, raconte-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, marmonna House qui faisait hâter le pas à sa canne.

Il poussa une porte et s'affala derrière son bureau.

- Ouais, c'est ça… lâcha Wilson. L'adolescent va se réfugier tranquillement derrière son bureau pour se protéger.

- Et Papa va avoir l'intelligence de laisser son fils en paix pour qu'il puisse regarder sa série médicale. Je te l'ai dit, je suis armé.

Wilson cependant jetait un coup d'œil ébahi à la salle vide derrière le store à sa gauche.

- Attends… Il n'y a personne ici ?

House baissa la tête, refusa de répondre.

Wilson se tourna vers lui, l'air stupéfait :

- House ! Où est ton équipe ?

Le regard de House fut sans équivoque.

- Tu n'as pas d'équipe ?!?

- Non, murmura House, tout à fait sérieux cette fois.

- Attends… Cuddy t'a laissé une semaine entière pour faire les auditions. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de choisir trois spécialistes. C'est quand même pas la mer à boire.

- Mon horoscope m'a dit : « Méfiez-vous des rencontres ».

- Mais comment espères-tu travailler ?

- Je peux m'en sortir seul.

- C'est bien la chose la plus grotesque que j'aie jamais entendue !

House gardait un silence boudeur. Wilson, pressentant que cela n'était pas normal, prit une chaise et s'assit doucement.

- Barre-toi, tu as un patient qui t'attend.

- Ce n'est pas urgent. House… C'est le renvoi de Cameron qui te… C'est ça ?

- Espèce d'idiot, lâcha House, éminemment méprisant.

- Je te demande pardon ??

- Une femme… Tu crois quand même pas que je vais déprimer à cause d'une femme ? J'ai l'air d'un mec prêt à… Oui, bon, d'accord, ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas autre chose à faire qu'à m'en soucier ?

- Alors ? fit Wilson, dans l'expectative. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai plus d'équipe.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas Cameron que je regrette. C'est l'ensemble Cameron-Foreman-Chase. CFC… tiens, on dirait un logo.

- Crétin fini congénital, peut-être ?

- Ce que tu peux être égocentrique !

Wilson baissa la tête, accablé.

- Tu es incapable d'en parler sérieusement.

- Au contraire. J'ai rarement été plus sérieux de ma vie… Sauf, bien sûr, lors de mes discours passionnés avec Stacy. Tu veux un câlin ?

- Ça suffit. Je crois qu'il faut sérieusement que tu te reprennes. Monte une équipe, et vite.

- Eh ! c'est facile, pour toi. Toi tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est te présenter à tes petits cancéreux, déclarer aux parents « je suis désolé », et les gens te remercient de leur dire qu'ils vont affronter la mort bientôt.

- Evidemment, c'est moi qui ai un problème.

- Evidemment.

- Mais arrête un peu, bon sang ! A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Regarde autour de toi. Ton service est vide. Tu es chef de service, et tu n'as personne à qui donner tes ordres.

- Tant pis. Je me défoulerai sur toi.

- Tu ne me contraindras pas à faire ton café.

- Personne ne le faisait ! Cameron le remplaçait par de la camomille et Chase me déposait ma tasse dans les mains pour me faire croire qu'il m'aimait bien.

- Et Foreman ?

- Lui, il faisait ses mots croisés dans un coin… Et puis, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? J'ai pas d'équipe, et alors ?

- Tu viens de me dire que ça te peinait beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, grommela-t-il.

- Ton refus d'y voir clair te pousse à la contradiction. Ce qu'il y a de vrai, c'est que ça te désole, mais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Pourquoi ?…

- J'en sais trop rien.

Devant son refus évident d'en lâcher une, Wilson soupira, se leva et s'achemina lentement vers la sortie.

Il s'immobilisa en route, se retourna et considéra House qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est clair, lâcha-t-il.

- Crois-en ce que tu veux. Oh, et si Cuddy me cherche, tu seras gentil de lui annoncer que j'ai chopé la varicelle.

- Elle serait capable d'aller te chercher chez toi.

House écarquilla les yeux, faussement choqué.

- Elle n'a jamais résisté à la tentation.

- C'est pas toi qui, aux dernières nouvelles, est allé la chercher chez elle pour ruiner ses espoirs de bâtir une relation amoureuse ?

- Ah, ça c'est ce qu'elle raconte ; mais elle cache bien son jeu…

- Bien sûr. Avertis-moi quand même la prochaine fois que tu auditionne quelqu'un. Je tiens à être présent.

Wilson se détourna, définitivement cette fois, et se rendit dans son bureau. Sa patiente n'avait que trop attendu.

Il se jurait cependant d'en parler à Cuddy, qui se chargerait de renvoyer House aux consultations.

Il se promit aussi d'éclairer l'attitude de Greg. Il était même prêt à le menacer d'une entrevue avec ses parents si ça pouvait accélérer les choses.

_Un peu plus tard…_

- Vos derniers résultats sont assez prometteurs, lança-t-il à la patiente qui l'observait derrière son bureau.

Le visage de Felicity Morstan(1) s'éclaira d'un petit sourire.

- Prometteurs ? Est-ce que c'est un mot gentil des médecins pour indiquer au patient que ce n'est pas fait pour durer ?

Wilson lui attacha un regard attentif. L'éprouvant traitement qu'exigeait le cancer n'avait pas encore altéré la finesse du visage de la jeune veuve ; mais elle s'était parée de bijoux ostensibles, dans le but évident de relever d'attributs féminins une maigreur plus que suspecte. Le spectacle de la détresse humaine ne le laissait jamais insensible, non plus que les efforts que l'on déployait pour s'en préserver. Il tâcha d'infléchir sa voix ordinairement neutre, vers une sensible bienveillance :

- Il est tôt pour établir un pronostic définitif ; mais il semblerait que la tumeur ait pas mal régressé. Vos chances sont assez bonnes, et vous avez bien réagi au traitement ; je pense que la meilleure solution consiste à suivre cette voie pour laisser la chose se poursuivre, vers une possible rémission.

- Mais si vous vous trompez ? Si ce n'est pas ça, et que bientôt la maladie empire ?

- C'est un risque à courir, lâcha-t-il.

- Comment être sûr ?

- Il n'y a pas moyen de s'en assurer, non. Cependant, j'estime que vous avez tout à gagner à conserver le traitement. Il va sans dire que nous nous verrons tout aussi régulièrement. Mais dans votre cas, je dois dire que vous vous en sortez bien mieux que la plupart de mes patients.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, paraissant réfléchir.

- De toute façon, reprit-elle avec un rire amer, il n'y a personne qui m'attende à la maison. Personne n'est là pour me jeter un regard apitoyé ou me lancer une parole d'un réconfort maladroit. Personne, rien que mon miroir et moi. Je suis seule en mesure de juger de l'effet du traitement ; aussi, quoi qu'il advienne, personne d'autre que moi n'y verra de différence.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, objecta Wilson avec précaution. Le médecin est là aussi pour vous accompagner dans ces épreuves que vous traversez.

- Oui… de la même manière qu'il accompagne ses centaines de patients différents, je suppose. Au fond je me demande si la pire des places n'est pas la vôtres ici.

- La mienne ?

- Oui. Comment un homme pourrait-il s'endurcir le cœur au point de demeurer insensible à la douleur qui défile chaque jour devant lui, dans cette pièce ?

- Il ne le peut pas toujours, admit-il après un silence.

Elle le considéra, un peu troublée.

- Vous considérez vraiment tous les patients qui passent devant vous ? Est-ce que, pour chacun d'eux, vous conseillez ce qui est juste ?

- Je fais mon possible pour cela.

- Mais vous n'avez aucune assurance que ce que vous leur dites est correct.

- Personne ne peut le savoir, répondit-il tout à trac.

- C'est pourtant votre rôle d'établir la mesure.

- La responsabilité est lourde, j'en conviens. C'est mon rôle. Je l'assume.

- Et pour moi ?… Est-ce que vous me regardez ? Est-ce que j'existe pour vous ?

Il la considéra, dans sa détresse encore magnifique.

- Oui.

(1) Dans Le Signe des Quatre de Conan Doyle, Mary Morstan est le nom de la jeune femme qui deviendra Mme Watson !


	2. Premières attaques

- HOUSE !

Chacun dans la salle d'accueil se retourna vers Cuddy qui déboulait d'un couloir, l'air furieux, le pas décidé :

- House ! ne faites pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

L'interpellé leva légèrement le nez des dossiers dans lesquels il était perdu.

- Pardon, vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Wilson vient de me dire que vous n'avez toujours pas d'équipe ?

- Le cafard ! je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. Bon, secret pour secret : Wilson est transsexuel. Faites passer.

- Je vous avais pourtant donné une semaine pour faire vos entretiens !

- Mais c'est drôlement long, ce genre d'affaires. D'abord je reçois la personne, c'est vrai. Ensuite j'enquête sur sa vie privée : deux jours. Puis je recherche des secrets compromettants pour voir si je peux la faire chanter : trois jours au moins ! Et après, là, ça devient vraiment impressionnant : je les dresse à mesurer votre tour de taille à l'œil.

- Si au terme de cette semaine vous n'avez pas vos trois spécialistes, je les engage moi-même.

- Oh non… _Mummy! please!_

- Tant pis pour vous.

- Ne m'obligez pas à devenir violent.

- J'allais le dire.

- Non ; votre rôle à vous, consiste à me crier dessus tout en vous agitant comme une dévergondée. Moi je suis un homme, donc beaucoup plus respectable… N'inversons pas les prérogatives. Je plairais moins au patient, même si je devais aborder mon plus beau décolleté… qui soit dit en passant, ne va pas aussi loin que le vôtre.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si vous avez viré votre équipe ?

- Je ne les ai pas virés, fit House soudain rembruni. J'en ai viré un, c'est vrai, mais les deux autres ont choisi de partir.

- On se demande vraiment pourquoi.

- J'ai trouvé moi aussi que vous étiez de moins en moins maternante ces derniers temps.

- Mais bien sûr. Maintenant ça devient de ma faute ? Allez-y, déchaînez-vous… Tout ça parce que vous n'osez pas admettre que de temps en temps, vous franchissez les limites.

- Croyez-en ce que vous voulez.

Il attrapa sa canne et se rendit d'un pas inégal et pressé vers la salle d'attente.

- Attendez… Vous allez vraiment en consultation ? s'écria Cuddy.

- En fait j'espérais vous fuir et n'avoir pas à m'expliquer. Ca semblait beaucoup plus théâtral ainsi.

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous défiler éternellement.

- On me l'a déjà dit. Wilson et vous devriez fonder un club. « Le club des losers ». Ca irait très bien comme insigne sur votre tailleur.

- Oh, mais en fait je pensais vous en couronner chef.

- Ah… Celle-là était tordante, grinça House.

Peu après il se retrouva dans la salle d'examen numéro 1, en compagnie d'un très jeune couple qui se regardait d'un air hébété. Il remarqua les médailles ostensiblement portées autour du cou, avec un lourd crucifix sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Alors, vous êtes… Mr and Mrs de Saint-Martin ?

- Oui, répondit la femme, une grande blonde un peu pâle.

- C'est français, ça, comme nom…

- Mon grand-père était français, fit l'homme, un petit brun aux yeux fuyants.

_- I see_… Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?

- Euh… commença-t-il. Voilà. Ma femme et moi…

- Accélérez le mouvement, il y a des gens qui meurent dans cet hôpital sans moi.

- On est marié depuis deux ans, et…

- Wouah ! pas si vite ! fit House, les yeux écarquillés. Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans tous les deux.

- Et vous vous êtes mariés à dix-huit ans ?

- Oui.

- Votre famille était millionnaire, ou bien vous l'aviez déflorée de sa virginité ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Aucune importance. Les gens ont le droit de faire des choses stupides.

- Nous sommes cousins, intervint la jeune femme. Peter et moi avons grandi ensemble.

_- How sweet_. J'aime les histoires émouvantes. Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez jugé utile de me faire perdre trois-quarts d'heure de mon temps.

- En fait, reprit le mari, ma femme et moi avons depuis ce temps fait tout le nécessaire pour avoir un enfant, mais sans succès jusque-là.

- Et vous venez dire cela à une consultation ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des docteurs spécialisés pour ce genre de choses.

- L'homme et la femme se regardèrent, comme indécis.

- On s'était dit, fit-elle, que ça vaudrait peut-être mieux d'avoir un avis général avant d'entreprendre une démarche précipitée… Vous savez, on n'a jamais vraiment rencontré ce genre de docteurs, et…

- Bon, peu importe, coupa House avec un gros soupir. Quand vous dites : on a fait tout le nécessaire, ça se résume à quoi ?

- Le lendemain de notre mariage, Elizabeth et moi sommes allés prier à l'Eglise où nous avons été unis devant Dieu.

- Et ?

- Et nous avons fait nos dévotions convenablement durant toute l'année.

- Et ?

- Nous avons une amie religieuse. Elle prie souvent à notre intention.

- Adorable. Et ?

- Elizabeth a même tenté une fois un retour aux sources avec un pèlerinage à Lourdes.

- Et ?

Les deux époux se taisaient, confus. Ils se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets semblait-il :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire ?

House les dévisageait, parfaitement sidéré.

- Vous… fit-il avec un petit rire. Attendez. Vous allez me dire que vous n'avez jamais…

- Jamais quoi ??

House resta figé.

- D'accord. Je… - euh, vous permettez ?

Il se leva et saisit le combiné du téléphone rivé au mur :

- Le docteur Wilson est demandé en salle 1 pour un avis médical.

Cela fait il raccrocha, se tourna à nouveau vers le couple qui n'avait pas bougé ; Peter demanda :

- Qui est le docteur Wilson ?

- Le saint patron des cas désespérés.

- Vous… Ça veut dire que vous ne savez pas pourquoi…

- Oh, si, je sais parfaitement.

Puis House se tourna vers le mur, lâchant un faible mais néanmoins audible :

_- Oh my God!_

_Un quart d'heure et beaucoup d'explications plus tard..._

- Est-ce que tu réalises ? lança House par-dessus le muret qui le séparait du bureau de son ami. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle, et ce type croît vraiment que Dieu va déclencher pour sa femme une Immaculée Conception ! On sait tous aujourd'hui que Dieu ne fait plus rien depuis 21 siècles.

- J'avoue que c'était plutôt inattendu, concéda Wilson.

- En fait, on aurait dû les prendre en photo. On tenait le couple le plus tordant de l'année.

- Comment ça s'est fini en fin de compte ?

- Tu veux dire, après que tu as quitté la salle à moitié mort de rire ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Joseph et Mary…

- C'était pas Peter et Elizabeth ?

- Ah, oui. Je confonds toujours. Donc, j'ai demandé à Peter et Elizabeth s'ils connaissaient la différence entre un homme et une femme.

- Et ?

- Oh, oui… Mais le sexe est pour les débauchés. Les bons chrétiens sont récompensés par leur foi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

_- I wish…_ Alors je les ai adressés à Harper.

- Harper ? En psychiatrie ?

- Ouais.

- House, ce ne sont pas des malades… Ce sont juste…

- Des gens trop idiots pour se rebeller contre une éducation parentale stricte, pure et chaste à souhait. Ben voyons.

- Où diable ont-ils été élevés ?

- Quelque part dans une ferme, au fin fond du Wisconsin. Parlez-moi encore des rudes mœurs provinciales.

- Les valeurs se perdent.

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Tu as essayé de leur expliquer comment…

Wilson acheva sa phrase par un geste non équivoque.

- Ce que tu es prude, toi aussi ! lâcha House. Dis : comment on baise, comme tout le monde. En fait, je me suis dit que même si je leur écrivais, ils ne me croiraient pas… Tu te rends compte ? Ce gars a du sang gaulois dans les veines, et tout ce qu'il sait faire à sa femme c'est l'amener au pied d'un autel ! Les honnêtes gens savent ce qu'on fait dans un lit. Ou ailleurs. Une église, c'est parfait. Tu sais que ça résonne vraiment, là-bas ?

- Ça va, j'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu me relates toutes tes expériences.

- Tu vois, Wilson, je ne te comprends pas vraiment non plus. Tu as eu trois femmes, quand même. C'est intéressant. Moi, à ta place, j'aurais varié les plaisirs…

- On ne t'as jamais dit que ta conversation était un délice ? Comme c'est étonnant…

- Que veux-tu ? Les gens sont ingrats.

- J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas raconté aux Saint-Martin tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- En fait, ils sont partis exactement au milieu.

- Tant mieux pour eux. Ils n'auront pas eu à supporter ta folie.

- Sauf que je leur ai couru après.

- Tu es infernal.

- Merci… fit House qui parut apprécier énormément le compliment.

- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu ne respectes pas les lieux saints.

- C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais mis la main dans le décolleté de Cuddy.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr… J'oubliais que « lieux saints » est une valeur qui est relative. Tu comptes quoi ? Organiser un pèlerinage ?

- Non, un concours. Le premier qui connaîtra la profondeur de ce gouffre a gagné.

- Gagné quoi ?

- L'autre gouffre de Cuddy.

- Tu es révoltant, s'écria Wilson qui avait l'air profondément révulsé.

- Oui. Ça plaît aux nanas, ce genre de chose.

- Vraiment! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'emballais personne, à Hopkins ?

- Non, à Hopkins je bossais. Ici, je m'éclate.

- Tu bosses aussi ici.

- Oui. Ce sont les petits inconvénients du métier.

- Inconvénient ? Tu adores ça !

- Oui, enfin c'est plus drôle quand on est quatre.

House se mordit la lèvre ; il n'avait guère envie de revenir sur le sujet.

Sans tourner la tête, il entendit Wilson qui agitait les bras dans une attitude de complète exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour démarrer tes audiences ?

- Bonne question. Si on attendait d'abord d'avoir trouvé la réponse ? ça peut prendre du temps.

Wilson resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis :

- Très bien. Si tu t'obstines à n'en rien dire, je ne vais pas insister.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de réprimande ? ni de discours moralisateur ? Parce que vraiment, je te jure que parfois on te prendrait pour…

La phrase resta en suspens. Wilson, levant la tête, remarqua que House avait tourna la sienne vers son bureau.

- Eh bien ! reprit l'oncologue. Pour ?

- Cameron, s'écria House qui se rua vers sa porte.

Wilson de son côté entreprit de faire le tour en passant par son propre bureau. Il retrouva House dans le couloir, désorienté, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Cameron… C'était Cameron.

- Où ?

- Ici ! je l'ai vue par la fenêtre.

- Pas possible. Cameron n'est plus là, tu te souviens ?

- Peut-être, mais elle est passée ici.

- Effectivement, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'elle aie follement envie de te revoir. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est avec Chase qu'elle est sortie, pas avec toi. Du moins, pas de façon durable.

- Peu m'importe le pourquoi, je te dis qu'elle était là ! s'exclama House.

Wilson remarqua sa frénésie soudaine.

- Tu attends quoi au juste pour essayer de la retrouver ?

House le dévisagea ; il avait l'air perdu, mais il fut pris d'un apathie soudaine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

- C'est sans doute parce que tu veux l'éviter que je t'ai vu partir après elle ?

House fit un geste de la main pour signifier que Wilson l'embêtait profondément. Il rentra dans son bureau, Wilson le suivit.

_- Back again_… Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais ?

- Et toi ? reprit l'oncologue. Tu ne te lasseras pas de mentir ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Tu es embarrassé. Tu te retrouves pour la première fois de ta vie, face à une situation que tu as voulue, mais dont tu étais très loin de mesurer les conséquences. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, depuis que tes trois spécialistes ont été renvoyés.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne les ai pas renvoyés tous les trois.

- Non ?

- Non ! cria-t-il. J'ai d'abord renvoyé Chase. Foreman pensait à sa démission depuis longtemps, et Cameron a suivi Chase.

Wilson demeura pensif.

- Pourquoi Chase ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ta rhétorique ne te servira pas cette fois. Mais je sais que des trois, Chase a toujours été celui que tu as pris plaisir à humilier. C'est toujours sur lui que tes coups tombaient. Il t'a pourtant empêché de tuer une petite patiente un jour, tu te rappelles ?

- Si je me rappelle ! susurra House, une étincelle au coin de son œil. J'étais drogué ce jour-là. Une merveille.

- Ton équipe était là pour te protéger, reprit Wilson imperturbable. Pourtant ça te plaisait de rabaisser Chase autant que possible.

- Il m'a dénoncé à Vogler, au cas où ça te dirait quelque chose. Je suis rancunier.

- Allons !… Foreman et Cameron t'ont déjà fait ce genre de coups bas aussi. Non non, il y avait quelque chose avec Chase pour commencer.

- En fait j'ai un secret. Je suis allergique aux kangourous.

- Chase n'a pas de queue, pour commencer.

- Tu n'en sais rien… Oh, ça y est, tu m'as piégé ! Tu me fais toujours dire des trucs salaces. Quelle mauvaise influence… J'adore ça.

- Pourquoi Chase ? répéta Wilson, mais se parlant à soi-même.

- Parce qu'il était beau et jeune, et qu'il me faisait de la concurrence. Ça y est, tu es content ?

- Non, dit-il lentement. En fait, Chase t'agaçait parce que…

- J'attends les révélation du dr Psycho, lança House, joyeux.

- …parce que c'était celui qui te ressemble le plus, acheva Wilson, quêtant dans les yeux de son ami la réponse à sa question.

House mit un moment pour se ressaisir.

- Tu as raison. Il me ressemble. Surtout les cheveux blonds, longs et soyeux. Moi aussi.

- Non. Mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis.

- Tu as une preuve ?

- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Si tu prends plaisir à faire souffrir quelqu'un avec autant d'acharnement et avec un apparent désintérêt, ça veut dire deux choses. Soit tu te sens gêné par cette personne…

- Je remercie tous les jours Cuddy d'être mon souffre-douleur.

- Soit tu te sens gêné par ce que cette personne représente à tes yeux. Elle constitue alors une menace potentielle. La question est : que peut bien représenter pour toi un Australien de 27 ans à qui tu ne dois rien ?…

- Vas-y, j'adore les histoires.

- Vous exercez la même activité mais lui n'aime pas ça ; vous avez aimé la même femme mais elle vous a aimé pour des raisons différentes. J'en déduis que s'il y a la moindre ressemblance entre vous, elle doit venir de plus loin.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi.

- Plus que tu ne le crois… Chase exerce la médecine parce que son père l'y a contraint. Tu as déjà rencontré son père, en même temps que moi. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce jour-là ? Tu as essayé de les réconcilier.

- J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Junior que Senior allait mourir. Rien de bien sorcier.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- Correction : je n'ai finalement rien dit à Junior.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ?… Tu veux les réconcilier, mais ensuite tu renonces. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Chase m'a dit qu'il ne détestait pas son père. Celui-ci lui était indifférent.

- Un mensonge. Un mensonge qui cache qu'il l'aimait encore.

_- Everybody lies_. Tout le monde ment.

- Oui. Sauf que Chase ne se rendait pas compte que c'était un mensonge.

- Il m'a aussi raconté pourquoi il en voulait à son père.

- La raison ?

- Maman est morte parce que Papa-kangourou s'est enfui de la maison familiale.

Wilson demeura interdit.

- A la fin, où tu veux en venir ? gronda House.

- A ceci, murmura Wilson, exalté. Tu as d'abord cherché à les réconcilier. Tu ignorais parfaitement ce qui s'était passé entre eux ; mais tu as voulu réparer les choses, parce que pour toi c'était comme réparer ta propre histoire…

- Je ne comprends rien, marmonna House, un peu plus pâle.

- Ensuite, une fois que Chase t'a raconté son histoire, alors tu as vu que Chase devait en vouloir à son père, non seulement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Deux excellents raisons pour haïr un père. Mais voilà ce que tu t'es dit : Chase était libre. Son père avait fichu le camp. Il pouvait le haïr, il ne l'a même pas fait. Donc tu as choisi de ne _pas_ les réconcilier, parce… parce que tu es monstrueux, House. Parce que tu t'es dit que ce gamin avait tout pour haïr un père, donc pour faire comme toi tu as fait, sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Tu as trouvé Chase lâche, alors tu as préféré le voir s'enfoncer pour prendre la claque de la mort de son père quelques mois plus tard sans réconciliation…

- C'est du jargon, tout ça.

- Pas vraiment. Ça ne s'explique que si on le prends comme ça.

- J'ai trouvé que le père avait mal agi, donc j'ai arrêté de le défendre et de prôner la réconciliation familiale. Voilà. Tu es content ?

- Non ; parce que ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as choisi, les mois suivants, de torturer Chase à loisir chaque fois que tu le pouvais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?? fit House en se levant, l'air exaspéré. Tu crois qu'en me déballant tout ça, tu vas m'apprendre quelque chose ? Je ne vois même pas où…

- Tu as toujours détesté Chase, poursuivit Wilson, parce qu'il représentait à tes yeux tout ce que tu détestes.Un enfant qui n'a jamais désobéi à son père, un enfant qui a toujours eu peur de son père, un enfant qui, même adulte, s'arrange pour ne pas haïr son père, dans le but de ne pas se dévoiler à lui-même à quel point il l'adore. Un enfant qui a refusé de dévier de la voie tracé pour lui par son père. _Is that right, Gregory House ?_

- Ton conte n'était pas vraiment drôle. D'habitude, les méchants meurent à la fin.

- Arrête…

- Toute cette histoire ne prendrait sens que si moi-même…

- Mais justement.

House se figea sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr – et la voix de Wilson devenait de plus en plus calme, de plus en plus gentille, de plus en plus conciliante – tu as souffert à cause de ton père.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Ne mens pas. Autrement rien ne s'explique. J'ignore au juste ce qui s'est passé avec lui, mais...

- As qui as-tu parlé ? éclata soudain House. A qui as-tu parlé pour découvrir ça ?

- A personne. Gregory…

- Eve(1) ! tu lui as posé la question. Je me trompe ?

- Eve ? La jeune fille qui avait été violée ? Tu le lui a dit ?

- Elle refusait de me parler autrement.

La voix était faible, découragée. Wilson s'avança, jugea bon de s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut le visage pâle, décomposé, de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as tout simplement rien dit ?

- A quoi bon ? Tu l'as découvert par tes propres moyens.

Le silence se faisait pesant ; il devenait maladroit de le garder plus longtemps.

- J'aurais infiniment préféré que tu me dises tout toi-même.

- A quoi bon, encore une fois ?

- Je suis un ami. Je suis là pour ça. House…

Le médecin s'était détourné.

- House… Crois-moi, je regrette infiniment d'avoir à recourir à ce genre de choses. Mais tout serait tellement plus simple si tu me parlais. Tu ne me donnes pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si ! éclata House en se retournant – Wilson crut voir briller des larmes. Il y a un choix. Va-t'en. Je ne te demandes pas d'enquêter sur mon existence.

Wilson recula, blessé.

- Tout devient tellement transparent… marmonna-t-il. Il ajouta, tout haut : Je m'en serais rendu compte, tôt ou tard. Une autre chose, qui te distingue de Chase, c'est que des rigueurs de ton père, tu as choisi de t'affranchir en les transformant en bénédiction. Plutôt que de les prendre comme sévices, tu en as fait des armes. Avec ces armes, tu t'es forgé toi-même ta personnalité factice, qui cache le désir inassouvi d'un enfant qui ne veut rien prendre au sérieux.

- Alors, tu crois que… parce que j'ai trop été borné dans mon enfance, je prends ma revanche sur les règles en les violant à outrance ?

- Oh, non non non ! c'est bien plus fin que ça ! autrement ça ne serait pas du Gregory House. Tu agis ainsi parce que, plus c'est gros, et plus ça te légitime dans ton action. Plus tu te sens légitimé, plus tu es conforté dans tes convictions – pour absurdes et déraisonnables qu'elles soient. Tu as toujours besoin de l'approbation. Tu quêtes dans ton entourage un regard d'horreur et d'effroi, précisément parce que tu sens que, cette approbation de tes actes, tu ne peux pas l'obtenir. Tu en as peur. Tu es même terrorisé. Aussi fais-tu le maximum pour te rendre responsable, par ta volonté, de l'effroi des autres. Tu te dis que c'est toi qui l'as provoqué, que c'est toi qui en est responsable. Que c'est toi qui l'as voulu. Que c'est un choix. Mais c'est un choix d'un enfant qui a peur. D'un enfant dont le père n'a jamais entériné son attitude. Je me trompe, House ?

- La ferme.

Wilson baissa la tête, l'air effondré, et s'éloigna lentement. Au moment de refermer la porte il se retourna :

- Tu peux venir me parler. N'attends pas que ce soient les autres qui te manifestent de la compassion.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, House fit quelques pas, saisi d'une agitation démente, puis projeta soudain sa canne contre le mur avant de sombrer dans son fauteuil. Il resta dans cette position, prostré, jusqu'à ce que le soir naissant laisse son ombre planer dans la pièce demeurée silencieuse.

1. Eve : voir l'épisode « One day, one room », saison 3.


	3. Déclaration de guerre

Wilson n'avait pas osé reparaître devant House ce soir-là. Mais lorsque le diagnosticien eut regagné son domicile, il vit qu'on lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur ; il sut que c'était Wilson et l'effaça sans l'écouter. Il lui importait peu d'entendre des protestations de dévouement et d'amitié, si elles étaient énoncées par une machine. Il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de traiter Wilson de lâche, un mois auparavant.

Les mots de Wilson avaient indéniablement porté un coup à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait toujours, jusque-là, apprécié les entretiens avec l'oncologue. Il trouvait un certain charme à leurs conversations qui portaient sur des sujets divers et variés, depuis les cercles de l'Enfer jusqu'au tour de poitrine de la directrice, en passant par les déboires amoureux de l'un et de l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, voilà que Wilson était allé déterrer un secret jusque-là bien gardé. House prit le temps de s'examiner dans la glace. Pareil ressentiment envers un père pouvait-il se lire sur un visage ? sur une canne ? dans un sarcasme ?… Il lui semblait qu'une part de son intimité venait de lui être dérobée – comme un autre viol, pareil à celui d'Eve. Lui qui se targuait pourtant de n'avoir aucune vie privée, se sentit pour une fois à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre. Il éprouva que c'était horriblement désagréable. Tritter même ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cela. Tritter le menaçait à cause de la Vicodine, mais personne n'ignorait qu'il en prenait. Là… Là Wilson avait franchi les limites.

Quelles limites ? Y avait-il jamais été question de mettre des limites à une amitié ?…

Soudain il se dressa, furieux, parce qu'il éprouvait l'abominable impression que, quoi qu'il pensât, Wilson le saurait aussi. C'était comme si, pas à pas, celui-ci était venu s'incruster dans son cerveau… Non, décidément rien n'allait plus. Il y avait là une emprise dangereuse, et House n'entendait pas se laisser mener… Wilson, prendre le contrôle de sa tête à lui !… House tenta de se raisonner ; il allait bien trop loin, il frisait même la paranoïa.

Il se rua sur sa Vicodine, s'en abreuva. L'effet fut immédiat, apaisant… Dès lors que pouvait-il y avoir de mal ? Wilson… Soit, Wilson était allé trop loin… Mais quel besoin y avait-il d'y penser maintenant ?… Dans un sursaut de sa volonté, House regretta de se laisser aller, et d'abandonner un sujet si brûlant. Peut-être que le lâche, c'était lui…

Il se rappela que Wilson lui-même l'avait traité de lâche, et cela preuves à l'appui, quelques mois auparavant : il était si facile d'examiner les autres et de les critiquer, pour ne pas avoir à regarder à l'intérieur de soi-même !… Wilson, encore Wilson !

La Vicodine anéantit sa fureur ; mais eût-il été sans sa drogue, qu'elle eût été complète et formidable.

_14 octobre_

Il se surprit à guetter Wilson lorsque le lendemain il franchit les portes de l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'œil soigneux aux alentours, avant de s'engager résolument dans la salle d'accueil.

- House…

Celui-ci se maudit ; dans sa hâte à éviter Wilson, il avait oublié Cuddy.

- Ah ! vous ne me fuyez plus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Mon radar était réglé sur « oncologue à blouse blanche », pas sur « tailleur rose à décolleté éhonté ».

- Bon, peu m'importe. Vous êtes attendu dans votre bureau.

- Personne ne m'attend là-bas, observa-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Si, depuis vingt minutes ! Le dr Wilson et l'un de vos futurs employés, j'espère.

Il étouffa un juron. Deux excellentes raisons de s'éloigner de son bureau le plus vite possible.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, House. Faites votre travail et engagez quelqu'un. Foreman n'était pas irremplaçable, non plus que Cameron ou Chase. Allez-y.

House demeura un instant sans rien dire, puis se redressa, et Cuddy aperçut à ses lèvres un sourire carnassier.

- Ça va saigner… maugréa-t-il en claudiquant vers son bureau.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit trop doucement au gré de House qui aurait désiré une entrée plus théâtrale – fracassante. Wilson était là bien sûr, assis sur un fauteuil au côté d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva l'entendant arriver, et House en contournant son bureau prit le temps de la détailler ; longs cheveux bruns, lunettes à monture voyante, nez un peu trop droit, rouge à lèvres forcé, tailleur gris mais trèèèès seyant, et tour de taille peu éloigné de celui que House prêtait à sa chère directrice. Il s'assit, jeta un œil désintéressé sur le dossier qu'on avait déposé sur sa table. _On_, c'était Wilson, qui cacha du mieux possible son désarroi face à la froideur apparente de son meilleur ami.

- Athénaïs Nicholson… lut House. Vous avez dû haïr vos parents.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua l'intéressée d'une voix claire. J'ai eu de la chance. Ma sœur aînée s'appelle Martine.

- Fas-ci-nant… Et, dites-moi, votre père, c'est Jack ?

- Non, heureusement.

- Vous n'aimez pas Jack Nicholson ??

Déjà Wilson se demandait où tout cela pourrait bien mener :

- Faites pas attention… marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Tu permets ? fit House hargneusement. C'est moi le maître ici.

- Et c'est reparti… soupira l'oncologue.

- Je suis déçu, reprit House. Je pensais que votre père pourrait me mettre en relation avec Jonnhy Depp…

Nouvelle grimace d'Athénaïs.

- On doit au moins vous reconnaître le courage d'affirmer vos opinions, nota House. Bon, alors si ce n'est pas le formidable acteur hollywoodien, il fait quoi votre père ?

- Il est mécanicien dans le New Jersey. Pas beaucoup de fortune. Mais je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour je serais à même de lui venir en aide, de réaliser mon rêve et d'obtenir le noble métier de médecin pour subvenir aux besoins de ceux que j'aime. Quand j'ai entrepris des études de médecine, mon père a cru en moi, et il m'a donné tout ce qu'il possédait.

- Drôlement mignon… Donc vous n'avez rien pour vivre à part… les ressources de papa ?

Elle acquiesça avec un air d'humilité touchant.

- Pour votre père, je sais pas, mais vous en tout cas, vous êtes une sacrée bonne actrice, lâcha House.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vos lunettes voyantes me montrent que vous avez _très_ envie qu'on voie le charmant nez qui se tient au milieu de votre figure. Pourquoi ? Parce que visiblement vous avez employé la fortune familiale à vous le faire refaire.

- Je… je ne vous permets pas…

- Ensuite, je vous trouve sans intérêt. Vous avez un prénom exotique, adorable, piquant… sexy… ajouta-t-il avec des yeux pervers, mais vous n'en faites rien. Vous avez des idées plates et espérez tromper votre monde avec des lieux communs. Vous ne méritez pas votre gracieux prénom. J'ajouterai aussi que vous êtes prétentieuse. Non, mais c'est vrai ! votre rouge à lèvres crie à la ronde « regardez-moi », et vos boucles d'oreilles…

- Quoi donc ? fit-elle violemment.

- Elles sont vertes. Je ne déteste pas la couleur, mais ça va très mal avec le rouge à lèvre et les lunettes flashy, ainsi que votre tailleur gris. Je sais que vous avez un goût détestable – j'y viens – mais à ce point-là ce serait dramatique. Donc elles ne sont là que pour attirer l'intérêt. Elles ont beau être de petite taille, elles sont détonantes, et donc elles attirent – un piège énorme dans lequel est évidemment tombé le satyre qui se tient à côté de vous.

Wilson piqua un fard avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désespéré.

- Donc, vous attirez l'œil du chaland de toutes les manières possibles avec votre parure mais ne prenez même pas la peine de sourire à celui qui vous regarde, parce que vous avez une très haute opinion de vous-même et que vous vous dites tout de suite : c'est dans la poche. Pas de ça ici. Quatrièmement…

- Vous allez la fermer !

- Quatrièmement, poursuivit House comme s'il exposait sa thèse, vous avez des goûts détestables, parce que vous n'aimez pas Jack Nicholson. Et vous n'aimez pas Jonnhy Depp. Mais personne n'a de goût détestable à ce point-là, j'en déduis que vous êtes complètement folle.

- Comment osez-vous…

- Par conséquent vous n'êtes qu'une égoïste sans intérêt et prétentieuse. Ah, et vous avez des goûts détestables. Dehors.

Elle se leva, l'air outré, et quitta la pièce sur ses talons aiguilles qui la rehaussaient d'au moins dix centimètres, dans un très digne clac-clac-clac-clac-clac.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Wilson se leva et éclata :

- Alors c'est ça ta raison ? Elle est égoïste, sans intérêt, prétentieuse et folle ? Tu trouves qu'elle te ressemble trop ?

- Parfaitement ! éclata House à son tour ; tu vois, elle me ressemble tellement que je pourrai développer un syndrome d'Œdipe à tendance sado-masochiste !! Peut-être même qu'un jour je trouverai que son père ressemble trop au mien, et Freud te dira que j'aurai envie de remplacer sa mère !! Mais je ne sais pas, c'est toi le génie pour trouver des idées pareilles. J'oubliais, je ne suis que l'objet de tes réflexions profondes !

Wilson se détourna, le temps de ressaisir ses idées, et revint à House :

- C'est ça, ton idée ? Je t'ai dit un mot de trop, et toi, tu te venges sur une fille qui a un CV magnifique ?

- Un CV ? Une Cambrure Vertigineuse, serait plus exact ! je t'ai bien vu, tu avais l'œil sur ses fesses.

- Tu comptes accueillir de la même façon tous ceux qui se présenteront à toi ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas tous les avoir avec les mêmes discours ! Je ne peux pas non plus te charrier sur la façon dont tu regarderais les fesses des garçons. Quoique, si t'es pas difficile… Certains, je les humilierai avant de les renvoyer ; je leur poserai des questions idiotes…

- Ce que je t'ai dit sur ton père est vrai.

- Ça ne te regardait aucunement ! s'écria House, le souffle coupé, parce qu'il n'avait guère prévu que Wilson remettrait aussi vite le sujet sur le tapis.

- Peut-être que si tu t'étais ouvert à moi, je n'aurais pas eu à…

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me le dire ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir me dire cela, en face ?

- Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, fit Wilson qui s'adoucissait. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi réagir aussi violemment ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais appris quelque chose…

Puis il resta figé, les bras en l'air, avant de reporter son regard sur House.

- Oh non… fit celui-ci avec un rictus qui n'avait rien d'aimable. Toi… tu vas encore me sortir une vérité à deux balles…

- Ne mens plus. Ce n'est pas tant ma découverte sur ton père qui t'as choqué. C'est plutôt… la façon dont, avec cela, j'ai éclairé toute ton attitude présente. Parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que, de tes sarcasmes qui marchent si bien, je fasse une conséquence d'un problème psychologique. Tu te faisais jusque-là une gloire, une gloire immense, de ton esprit, de tes lumières, de ta souveraineté, de ton individualité enfin… tant tu étais désireux d'oublier ce que je t'ai ressorti hier… Je t'ai rappelé, je t'ai peut-être même appris, que ce en quoi tu voyais ta force était en faite ta plus grande faiblesse. Tu étais un héros, tu étais un adulte original et bizarre, et j'ai réduit à néant cette conception pour faire de toi un enfant apeuré. J'ai détruit tout ton système. J'ai détruit peut-être tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Je t'ai montré que tu pensais avoir triomphé des sévices de l'enfant, et de la volonté du père, tandis qu'en fait, tu as toujours été soumis à lui. Puisque c'est ce que ton père a fait sur toi, qui a déclenché cette folie de la bizarrerie. Tu as toujours estimé que tu étais libre ; et moi… moi j'ai prouvé que tu ne l'étais pas. Je t'ai montré que tu étais soumis. Que tu étais vaincu. Que ta personnalité folle n'était pas un choix. C'était une évasion. C'était un moyen, c'était une porte de sortie… mais en aucun cas un choix.

Il s'écoula un long moment pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. Wilson, immobile, se passa la main sur la figure, et lâcha un :

- Je suis désolé.

House se mit alors à rire ; mais c'était un rire sans aménité, un rire de dément, un rire qui glaça le sang de Wilson.

- House… Gregory… est-ce que… Je suis désolé, absolument…

- Bien sûr que tu es désolé. Effroyablement désolé ! J'imagine, que tu es désolé !

Wilson fit un pas en arrière, saisi par la violence qu'il avait surprise dans un geste de House. Celui-ci se détourna brutalement et envoya un presse-papier contre la vitre, qui vola en éclats à côté de Wilson ; l'oncologue eut le réflexe de se protéger le visage juste à temps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, hein ? balbutia House qui se mit à marcher sur lui. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, hein, si l'on venait te dire tout ce que tu m'as dit ?? Réponds-moi ! Wilson, réponds-moi !!

Ce dernier se redressa, impavide, stoïque, et repartit d'une voix sourde :

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Tu ne pourrais même pas le concevoir, fit House d'un murmure où il jeta tout ce qu'il y avait de mépris en lui.

- Mais j'estime que c'était nécessaire.

Alors le regard du diagnosticien se fit plus dur.

Wilson, embarrassé, ne savait plus comment se défaire d'une position où il s'était empêtré sans bien le réaliser. Mais il se dit aussi que la foi qu'il portait en ses convictions saurait bien le guider jusqu'au bout – du moins c'est ce qu'il eut le temps de se dire, avant le formidable crochet que House lui porta au visage.

_Un évanouissement et quelques minutes plus tard…_

Lorsque Felicity Morstan se réveilla, ce fut pour voir James Wilson assis sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle. L'oncologue avait voulu attendre son réveil, et s'était absorbé dans la lecture du journal – journal derrière lequel il cachait une partie de son visage.

Felicity sourit :

- Vous êtes là…

Wilson sursauta, replia le journal et la considéra.

- Votre œil… dit-elle d'une voix faible. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ?

L'œil gauche de Wilson était auréolé d'un grand cercle bleu.

- Un ami à moi. Il a tenu à me décorer.

Elle se redressa, lui demanda :

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Quelques minutes. J'attendais votre réveil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Vous avez accepté de demeurer une semaine à l'hôpital pour subir radiations et chimiothérapies, cela mérite bien une attention spéciale du médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Patraque. Mon état général n'est guère brillant… Voudriez-vous m'apporter mon sac, qui est là-bas ?

Il se leva, dut pour saisir le sac écarter un lourd manteau ; il apprécia le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. Il revint vers Felicity, aperçut enfin les bracelets chargés qu'elle avait conservés ; son attention redoubla devant cette féminité préservée même dans une chambre d'hôpital ; ce lui était un trésor qu'il ne pouvait se lasser d'admirer.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Moi ?… fit-il.

- Oui. Vous m'avez l'air… pensif, et attristé.

- C'est juste que… commença-t-il en lui tendant son sac. Vous aviez raison hier. Le médecin n'est pas toujours celui qui saurait demeurer insensible à ses patients.

- Cela rendrait pourtant votre travail tellement plus évident…

- Vous croyez ? dit-il en se rasseyant, surpris.

- J'en suis sûre. Combien il doit être difficile pour vous d'annoncer à chacun sa mort prochaine, lorsque pour vous ce ne sont plus des chiffres…

- Mes patients n'ont jamais pour moi été des chiffres.

- Vraiment ?… En ce cas vous êtes un ange…

Elle se tourna vers le mur, et sa voix, déjà altérée par la fatigue, devint de plus en plus basse :

- Il en est qui préfèrent ne voir personne. Ceux qui s'isolent et qui ne voient pas les patients sont, soyez sûrs, de vrais désespérés… Eux sont sensibles, et se trouvent victime de leur trop grande sensibilité… Leur peur d'avoir à leur signifier leur mort prochaine, les pousse à s'en éloigner. Ils ont trop de sentiments, ceux qui n'en montrent pas.

James Wilson frissonna ; il baissa la tête, porta sa main à sa joue là où House avait laissé un souvenir aussi cuisant.

- Pourquoi parler de cela maintenant ? reprit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui lentement, parut quêter sur son visage une marque pour l'inciter à la confiance ; mais sans doute sa peine ne cherchait-elle plus à légitimer sa présence, qui la fit s'écrier :

- Vous ai-je dit de quoi était mort mon mari ?

Il attendit, espérant une réponse qui viendrait tromper ce qu'il soupçonnait.

- D'un médecin trop sensible, acheva-t-elle. D'un médecin trop distant. C'était… bien loin d'ici, il y a longtemps. Dans le Montana. Mon mari avait trente ans. Un cancer, lui aussi. Je suppose que certaines familles n'ont pas de chance.

- J'ignorais tout cela, murmura Wilson.

- Le médecin trop sensible a cherché à considérer le dossier de feu mon mari comme le dossier d'un autre chiffre, un de plus, un de ceux qu'il voyait tous les jours. Il n'a pas cherché à le connaître. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir qui il était. Il n'a vu que son cancer ; et le digne oncologue a cru se trouver face à un cas comme il y en avait des centaines, comme il y en aura des milliers. C'était sans doute vrai ; mais semblables pensées peuvent être meurtrières. Il a prescrit un remède, comme celui que vous me donnez en ce moment même, et… le remède a fait pire que le mal. Mon mari n'a jamais refusé d'obéir à son médecin, pour sa propre perte. Il ne considérait pas quelle épreuve serait pour lui le traitement. C'est le traitement qui l'a tué. Le traitement l'a affaibli au point qu'un beau matin il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il ne se réveillerait jamais. Le traitement l'avait plongé dans un coma auquel il a succombé deux jours plus tard. J'ai du moins eu la misérable chance d'avoir épargné semblable spectacle à des enfants. Mon mari et moi, nous étions trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants.

Wilson ne dit mot, comme un repli qu'il opérait pour mieux ancrer en lui-même la confidence qu'il avait reçue – qu'on l'avait jugé digne de recueillir. Pareille confidence était, à ses yeux, ce qui devait toujours guider un médecin sur la voix à suivre. Il lui sembla qu'un peu de la richesse qu'il voyait à Felicity Morstan était en lui.

- Merci… reprit cette dernière dans un souffle ; merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Non ; merci à vous, murmura-t-il.

Ce fut alors – et une angoisse sans merci l'étreignit – qu'il entendit une voix qui surgissait de derrière la porte de la chambre, qu'il avait laissée entr'ouverte mais couverte d'un rideau :

- Docteur James Wilson… Ne te retourne pas, si tu tentes un geste je décampe. L'on m'a dit que je te trouverai ici. J'espère que tu as apprécié le cadeau que j'ai imprimé sur ta joue gauche. Ce ne sera que le premier d'une longue liste. Je saurai bien – James Wilson, écoute-moi ! je finira bien par savoir ce que toi, tu caches derrière tes grands airs empressés, ces dévouements d'une amitié trompeuse, ces sollicitudes maladives à faire vomir tes cancéreux davantage. On ne me frappe pas impunément. Je saurai bien, moi, décrypter tes faits et gestes, te faire souffrir par tout ton être, pour que tu sentes parcourir toutes tes veines le même poison qui m'a frappé. Je me vengerai, James Wilson. Ce que tu m'as fait là pouvait être sans conséquence, mais tu t'es entêté et pour finir tu t'y es enferré. Ce sera tant pis pour toi. Je saurai, quoi qu'il arrive, connaître moi aussi ta plus grande faiblesse.

Lorsque Wilson, paralysé par l'effroi, eut l'esprit de bondir pour relever la tenture, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se tourna vers sa patiente ; la malheureuse s'était rendormie, épuisée par l'effort d'une confession d'une trop lourde peine.


	4. Espionnage

_15 octobre_

_La Concertante_, premier mouvement – Mozart. Ce gars avait tout de même eu un génie sans pareil ; peut-être nul n'avait su si bien exprimer tout le triomphe du cœur humain avec autant de beauté et de brio. House avait monté à fond le volume de sa chaîne, et il avait beau savoir que les écouteurs lui massacraient les tympans, pour l'instant il jouissait simplement d'un moment sans pareil ; le soleil se levait face à lui pour une nouvelle journée au Princeton Plainsboro Hospital…

Il ferma les yeux. C'était pour ne pas voir le reflet de Wilson sur la vitre, qui gesticulait derrière lui en faisant de grands signes à son intention. Peine perdue ; Gregory House n'entendait rien. A la fin, las d'agir inutilement, Wilson finirait bien par déguerpir.

House reçut un coup dur sur l'épaule, on lui arracha ses écouteurs.

- Ça ne va pas, non ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es devenu fou ? explosa Wilson, qui tira un peu plus sur le casque.

Aussitôt celui-ci se détacha, et les derniers accords d'une Concertante triomphale emplirent la pièce, laissant la place à un silence assourdissant. House éteignit sa chaîne, jeta à Wilson un regard exaspéré :

- Tu comptes vraiment gâcher tous mes moments heureux ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu réalises que la patiente aurait pu tout entendre ?

- Où est le problème ? Je croyais que tu partageais tout avec tes cancéreux. En fait, surtout avec les patientes. A celles-là tu ne cache rien d'habitude. Elles t'ont vu nu. Moi, même pas.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais… commença l'oncologue, qui rougissait violemment.

- Est-ce que je pourrais quoi ? fit House hargneusement. M'excuser ? et de quoi ? Je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, je t'en ai averti.

- Alors, c'est ça, ton idée géniale ? Débarquer derrière un rideau, me sortir un discours dramatique à souhait, et puis tout achever sur une sortie tout aussi théâtrale ? C'est cela ?

- Non ; ça, c'est parce que j'ai manqué de temps et d'inspiration. Mais j'ai trouvé que la mise en scène était plutôt réussie. Il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Parce que ça ne te dérange absolument pas de me déballer ça quand je suis au chevet d'une patiente ?! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il était six heures, j'allais rater mon émission.

Wilson parut sur le point de mordre, se contint :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux te faire sentir exactement ce que j'ai senti.

- Ecoute, Greg…

Wilson s'assit, tenta de modérer sa voix.

- Crois-moi, je suis affreusement navré pour tout ce qui a bien pu t'arriver…

- Ne parlons pas de ça, coupa l'autre.

- Bien sûr que si ! Parce que c'est exactement ce dont il s'agit. Seulement, essaie de comprendre… Si tu t'en étais ouvert à moi plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu à…

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Ça s'est mal terminé pour toi.

House se détourna et commença à faire virevolter sa canne, signe qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais ?

Il ne s'attendait guère à ce que Wilson le lui demande.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

- Mozart. _Concertante_. Premier mouvement.

- L'expression d'un triomphe ?… C'est ça, ce que tu ressens ? Tu veux me voir souffrir, et pour toi, c'est une victoire ?? s'écria Wilson, abasourdi.

- Ah ! j'oubliais. Maintenant, tu lis dans les marks de café pour savoir comment je vais.

- Attends… Non seulement pour toi c'est une victoire, mais en plus, tu l'écoutais…. le dos tourné à la porte, pour ne pas avoir à me voir venir… et sans avoir non plus à regarder les débris de la porte vitrée que tu as cassée l'autre jour. Ça, c'est de la culpabilité.

- Je ne veux surtout pas avoir à te menacer encore une fois.

La voix s'était fait sèche, cassante.

Wilson eut un geste de résignation et se leva ; avant de partir il observa :

- J'étais d'abord venu pour t'engueuler. Maintenant, me voilà encore à chercher à me défendre. Et juste avant, j'allais encore t'offrir mon pardon. Essaie de réfléchir que les gens changent. Il m'arrive d'avoir des sentiments. Je n'ai pas été fait tout d'une pièce. Si je t'ai blessé, c'était sans le vouloir. Lorsque toi tu me frappes, c'est toujours consciemment. Interroge-toi sur ce que peut bien représenter notre amitié à tes yeux. Lorsque ce sera fait, reconsidère ton dessein de me faire souffrir.

- Oh… s'écria House en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien joué… Sacrément bien joué même. Seulement tu vois, ça ne prend plus. Il est loin, le temps où tu pouvais encore me raisonner par l'un de tes petits discours bien sentis. Mais ça ne marchera pas, cette fois.

Il fit quelques pas, se rapprocha de James :

- Au fait, puisque tu te désespérais de me voir sans activité, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je suis déjà sur un cas.

- Ah ? fit Wilson, ironiquement. Et lequel ?

- Le tien, lâcha House avec hargne. Le tien. Homme de quarante ans, oncologue de son état. Symptômes : hyper-sensibilité, humeur larmoyante, meilleur ami d'un sociopathe. Une précision : il ne se nourrit que de la détresse humaine. Diagnostique différentiel ?

- Peut-être qu'il éprouve seulement de la compassion, répliqua l'autre sans se laisser démonter. Et peut-être aussi qu'il attend de la gratitude en retour.

- Non. Ça, c'est peut-être un symptôme, mais ce n'est pas une cause.

Wilson recula, l'air profondément dégoûté.

- Tu es cinglé, jeta-t-il avant de disparaître.

House, assez content de son petit effet, se mit à sourire, et revint à sa chère _Concertante_. Il était prêt à tout pour avoir la paix.

* * *

- Dr Wilson ?

Wilson se retourna, surpris. Il s'était mis à marcher sans bien savoir où il allait ; il ne devait pas être bien loin de l'aile du bâtiment consacré aux urgences… C'était Cameron qui derrière lui le considérait avec un sourire hésitant ; Cameron, les cheveux blonds.

- Cameron !… Je vous croyais partie ? Greg… House vous croyait partie aussi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassée.

- Je n'avais pas très envie de lui laisser voir que je suis toujours ici.

- … Mais vous travaillez au même endroit. Il vous retrouvera un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui, je sais. Simplement… il aurait encore été trop tôt.

Wilson regarda sa montre, demanda :

- Vous avez du temps devant vous ?

- Oui.

- Alors… ça vous dirait de déjeuner avec moi ? On pourra partager un de ces pseudos-sandwich de la cafétéria.

Elle accepta avec un sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table, un peu à l'écart. Cameron jetait des regards inquiets aux alentours :

- Est-ce que House ne risque pas de débarquer ?

- Aucun risque… et puis, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour vous qu'il ne vous voie pas ?… C'est bien vous d'ailleurs, l'autre jour, qu'il a aperçue devant son bureau ?

- Oui… Je… Je voulais regarder s'il était toujours là, si… s'il nous avait déjà… trouvé des remplaçants. Savoir s'il allait bien.

- Pour les remplaçants, c'est non. Il n'a pas encore envie monter une équipe. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi encore.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Wilson soupira.

- Oh, oui. Il n'a pas changé du moins, si c'est là ce que vous voulez dire.

- Alors, c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Dans un sens, oui…

Il la considéra un instant, et reprit :

- Si House vous intéresse tant, pourquoi ne pas aller le voir vous-même ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Vous l'avez quitté à cause de Chase, c'est cela ?

- Je ne regrette rien, affirma-t-elle.

- Et vous faites quoi, maintenant ?

- Je travaille aux urgences. Chase est en chirurgie.

- Et House ? Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ?

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais c'est faux. _I'm over House_. Je ne l'aime plus.

- Non ; et pourtant vous ne lui laisserez rien savoir.

- Parce que je crois que lui…

Elle se tut, se mordit la lèvre.

- Il a été très amoureux de vous, concéda Wilson… pendant un temps. J'étais là.

- Je demande juste du temps, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il revienne pour brouiller mon existence, comme il sait si bien le faire. Je ne sais pas s'il éprouve quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas s'il m'est indifférent ; mais je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui. Il s'agit pour moi de refaire ma vie, avec Chase. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie maintenant. Je veux lui donner le spectacle de ma vie bien ordonnée, certaine, établie, sans rien qui soit laissé au hasard ; je ne veux pas qu'il puisse me dire que je ne suis sûre de rien. Je veux qu'il puisse voir que je sais ce que je fais, et que j'aime ce que je fais. Donc je vous demande du temps. Ne lui dites rien.

L'oncologue haussa les épaules :

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais je crois que vous vous trompez.

Elle le considéra, surprise :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Comprenez-moi… Je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas exactement ce qui vous motive.

Elle croisa les bras, se recula sur sa chaise, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors, daignez m'expliquer…

- Je pense que vous voulez surtout vous voiler le rôle qu'a occupé House dans ces dernières années. Vous avez passé trois ans auprès de lui. Vous avez mûri ; vous êtes devenue plus mature, plus sûre de vous, plus fine même ; vous n'avez plus rien de commun avec le jeune Allison Cameron que je voyais soumise devant House il y a trois ans et demi. Je crois que l'influence de House a beaucoup joué pour vous. Puis vous avez été contrainte à la démission, par amour pour Chase. C'est un nouveau départ. Le plus sage aurait été de quitter les lieux, de vous rendre avec Chase en Arizona, comme vous l'avez fait croire. Mais vous êtes resté. C'est ici que vous voulez reprendre votre vie. Dans le but, j'en suis certain, de vous persuader que vous n'avez pas besoin de House pour vous construire. A votre guise.

Le sourire de la jeune femme, qui s'était élargi, s'acheva dans un franc éclat de rire.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez. J'aime Chase.

- Bien sûr que vous l'aimez, acquiesça Wilson. Mais vous ne pourrez pas nier le rôle de House.

Elle fixa sur lui ses yeux bleus, cherchant à le sonder.

- Peut-être bien, admit-elle. Mais vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a apporté ?

Comme l'oncologue, perplexe, haussait les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que vous retirez de votre amitié avec House ? insista-t-elle en se rapprochant.

- Greg est un ami. On ne demande rien à une amitié. Elle est, c'est tout.

- Et House ? Il ne pense rien de votre manie à toujours tout analyser ?

- Il s'y est fait, je crois, dit-il avec un lourd soupir.

Cameron voulait pousser plus loin ; mais Wilson avait l'air étrangement malheureux.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

- Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas, murmura-t-il, ne désirant qu'une chose – qu'elle n'ajoute plus rien.

Ils demeurèrent sans rien dire, se regardant avec attention ; jusqu'à ce que, par un suprême effort, il se forçât à sourire :

- Et Foreman ?

- Foreman ?… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est parti à Chicago.

Ce fut au tour de Wilson de rire :

- Il fuit House comme la peste. Sauf qu'elle vous rattrape toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si amer ? reprit-elle, doucement inquisitrice.

- Le monde change, lâcha-t-il après une pause. Les sentiments aussi.

Elle fronça le sourcil, indécise, sans pouvoir se résoudre à lui demander la signification de cet étrange adage.

* * *

House était dans son bureau depuis déjà des heures. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de venir ici pendant la journée, même s'il n'y avait aucune équipe qui puisse l'attendre. Après tout, dormir, manger, grogner, regarder son émission, jouer avec sa balle… il pouvait indifféremment le faire à l'hôpital et à la maison. Et conduire sa moto pour se rendre au PPTH était un plaisir qu'il ne se refusait pas.

Il consulta sa montre ; midi cinq. A cette heure-là Wilson était à la cafétéria. Cette habitude ne manquait pas, House était toujours sûr de l'y trouver. Il prit sa canne et s'aventura dehors. Il souriait. Il désirait savoir si l'oncologue déjeunerait seul, ou bien s'il y serait rejoint par une infirmière, ou encore par une cancéreuse. Dans les deux derniers cas, il aurait toujours d'autres personnes à cuisiner. Il aimait obtenir les compte-rendus des déjeuners avec _Jimmy_. Pour le charrier ensuite. Même si en l'occurrence il ne pouvait plus être question de charrier qui que ce soit ; c'était difficile de charrier un ami que l'on venait de rejeter.

House fit la grimace. Aussi, Wilson avait-il absolument besoin d'aller repêcher tout ça ?… La fureur l'envahit à nouveau, il donna un grand coup contre la paroi de l'ascenseur où il se trouvait ; lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que d'autres personnes le dévisageaient avec inquiétude, il éleva sa canne :

_- I'm crippled_. Je suis handicapé. C'est quoi, votre excuse à vous pour avoir l'air aussi abruti ?

Lorsqu'il quitta l'ascenseur, il s'était fait au moins trois ennemis de plus. Son humeur massacrante lui fit hâter le pas jusqu'à la cafétéria. Là, jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée ; il eut tôt fait de repérer Wilson, qu'il avait en face de lui. Celui-ci ne l'apercevait pas. Il semblait seul. Dépité, House allait partir lorsqu'il aperçut deux plateaux sur la table. Non donc ; il avait une cavalière, elle allait revenir. Il suffisait d'attendre un peu… Un mouvement de foule lui fit perdre la table de vue ; lorsque son champ de vision fut dégagé, il vit qu'une femme s'était assise face à Wilson. Une urgentiste, d'après sa blouse… House fit à nouveau la grimace. Une blondasse ! Wilson avait d'habitude de meilleurs goûts. Il ne voyait pas le visage de la fille en question, mais cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il se pencha un peu en avant, observa les aliments ; les sandwich, dont l'état de décomposition était peu avancé, lui apprirent qu'il disposait encore d'un bon quart d'heure avant que les deux tourtereaux ne lèvent les fesses d'ici.

House fit quelques pas, s'arrêta un instant, paraissant réfléchir ; puis il eut à ses lèvres un sourire machiavélique. Il avait une idée.

L'instant d'après le vit dans le bureau de Wilson. Puisque celui-ci ne reviendrait pas d'ici dix minutes au moins, il avait bien le temps de fouiller.

House s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvait bien cacher l'allure respectable du bureau de son meilleur ami. A présent que celui-ci était justement en passe de ne plus être son meilleur ami – du moins, pendant une bonne semaine… – alors House estimait qu'il avait toute latitude pour faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Le jour de la réconciliation, on se rendrait peut-être des comptes. Et alors…

Il commença par le bureau. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, il entreprit d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs. Des chiffres, des dossiers. Pas de journal intime, quel dommage… House plongea alors sous le bureau.

Ce fut alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

- Dr Wilson, je…

Il y eut un choc, suivi d'un grand craquement, suivi d'un gémissement ; peu après House émergea des profondeurs abyssales en frottant son crâne endolori. Face à lui se tenait Cuddy.

- Vous !… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Ce bureau n'est pas à vous ! Il y a un nom, là sur la porte. C'est une propriété privée.

- J'allais le dire, s'écria-t-elle.

- J'adore voler les répliques. Je ne vis que pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sous le bureau du docteur Wilson ?

- Moi ?… Ah, ça y est, vous m'avez eu. Espionnage. J'examinais sa corbeille. Ça fait très affaire Dreyfus. Un autre Juif est sur la sellette…

- Le docteur Wilson sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Visiblement non. Je crois qu'il m'en voudrait d'examiner sa corbeille. Il l'aime bien.

Il s'était relevé, avait repris sa canne.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en consultation ? ou faire vos auditions ?

- Non. Dieu m'a envoyé un songe. Il m'a ordonné de me reposer. J'ai répondu « Oui, Seigneur ». Vous me connaissez, j'obéis toujours à mes supérieurs.

Il gardait tout en parlant un œil fixé sur Cuddy.

- Quoi ? fit celle-ci, avec aux lèvres un sourire agacé. Je vais encore avoir droit à une remarque sur ma poitrine ? Ou bien vous allez enfin avouer une fois pour toute que mon corps vous fascine ?

- Non, pour une fois ce n'est pas cela.

- C'est ?

- Vous ne portez pas de dossier.

- Et ?

- Alors, lorsqu'un Doyen se rend dans le bureau d'un autre médecin – de préférence du sexe opposé – et que ce n'est pas pour parler d'un patient… lorsque qui plus est le Doyen se trouve doté d'une superbe paire de seins, lorsque qui plus est c'est une femme…

- Heureusement!

- … et si le médecin en question est un mâle vigoureux, célibataire et en mal de femelle, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

Il s'approcha d'elle, son visage était tout près du sien ; elle, attendant les sarcasmes, ne bougea pas.

- Ne me cachez rien, Cuddy… Je peux lire dans votre âme…

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se penchait tout à fait, elle sentait sa respiration dans son cou et son regard lascif dans son décolleté :

- Wilson veut une augmentation ?

Elle recula, parut sur le point de rire, le dévisagea :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Donc la réponse est oui, acheva-t-il avec le grand sourire de celui-qui-sait-toujours-tout.

- Oui à quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous sortez toujours ensemble.

- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé.

- Non, mais j'ai eu la réponse.

- Vous n'avez rien eu du tout ! repartit-elle, espiègle.

- Correction : je n'aurais rien eu du tout, si je vous avais posé la question directement.

- Exact, parce que ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Tout ce qui concerne mon ami, est mon ami. Non, attendez, j'ai dû me tromper dans la formule…

- House, je crois que vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici de toute façon.

- Oh ! attendez, j'y suis : tout ce qui sort avec mon ami est mon ami ?

- Ne rêvez pas trop. Sortez.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il quitta les lieux. Cuddy ferma la porte, le poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous donner envie d'aller fureter dans le bureau de Wilson ?

- La curiosité.

- La curiosité de quoi ?

- Je cherchais où était passé votre sens de la pudeur. Mais je crois que vous n'en avez jamais eu.

- House…

Il se retourna cette fois. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, l'air soucieux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Wilson ?

- Parce qu'il vous raconte déjà tout ? Je l'avais pourtant averti. Ne pas raconter sa vie après une première nuit… ou alors, c'est qu'il y en a eu plusieurs.

- House, j'ai besoin que mes médecins s'entendent bien et règlent leurs différends ailleurs que dans mon hôpital.

- Il n'y a rien, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus préoccupé qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Bon, très bien, soupira-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

House resta planté au milieu du couloir, stupide ; puis il cria :

- Dr Cuddy.

Elle se retourna ; il fit quelques pas vers elle, reprenant son sourire d'enfant :

- Je peux avoir une augmentation moi aussi ?

* * *

Wilson sommeillait, à moitié assoupi sur son fauteuil.

Une canne s'abattit violemment sur son bureau avec la force d'un marteau sur une enclume ; il s'éveilla en sursaut.

- House !…

Le médecin se tenait devant lui. Wilson jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ; le soleil se couchait, l'après-midi était bien avancé. L'oncologue n'avait plus de rendez-vous ; il commença à rassembler ses papiers, jeta à House un regard accusateur :

- Le coupable revient toujours sur le lieu du crime. Quelqu'un avait fouillé mes tiroirs. Je me demande bien qui ?

- Esterhazy, répondit House en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Aucune importance… Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer, ça me gâche tous mes effets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ici ? je peux savoir…

- Tu dormais. Fatigué ? Les frasques de cette nuit t'ont épuisé ?… Allez, ce n'est plus la peine de me mentir : Cuddy a craché le morceau.

- D'accord, soupira Wilson. J'ai couché avec elle.

- Quoi ?… C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ??

- Non !

House leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai déjà fait ce coup-là, remarqua Wilson, visiblement détendu. Et tu tombes dedans à chaque fois.

- Peut-être bien, fit House pensivement. J'aime ça.

Wilson leva vers lui un regard étonné. House se dressa sur ses pieds :

- Tu me manques.

- Quoi… après une journée… Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme si on avait divorcé.

- Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on en arrive là ? s'écria House sur un ton faussement dramatique.

- Je ne pourrais pas payer une quatrième pension alimentaire, observa Wilson.

- Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé être appelé _L'ex Mr-Wilson_.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Oublie.

- En fait, reprit House après une pause, je venais te demander de me pardonner.

Wilson rougissait.

- Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, poursuivit House.

- Ecoute, je…

- Et surtout, sans toi je n'ai personne avec qui rigoler sur Cuddy. L'hôpital sans meilleur ami n'est pas vraiment un endroit marrant. Pour faire de l'humour, il faut être deux. L'un qui parle, l'autre qui écoute.

- D'accord… fit Wilson, confondu. Je crois surtout que tu t'es conduit comme un gamin. Et que, de mon côté, j'ai réagi bizarrement. Ça doit être ta mauvaise influence… J'adore ça, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hé ! fit l'autre, visiblement ravi… Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. Tu apprécies mon génie.

- Si l'on veut… Tu m'attends deux minutes ? J'ai bientôt fini.

Ils gagnèrent ensemble le parking où stationnaient leurs véhicules respectifs. En chemin, Wilson reprit :

- Je suis claqué… Je suis resté tard au chevet d'une patiente, hier soir.

- Bien sûr… et la blondasse qui était assise en face de toi, à midi ?

- Quelle blondasse ?…

Comme il comprenait, il se mordit la lèvre ; il avait failli commettre une gaffe. Il préféra jouer la carte de la dignité offensée :

- Tu m'as espionné ?

- Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation. Je voulais savoir avec qui tu trompais Cuddy.

- Pour la dernière fois, House, il n'y a rien entre Cuddy et moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Wilson s'engouffrait dans sa voiture ; House le retint alors qu'il allait fermer la portière :

- Oh, un dernier détail…

Wilson le considéra, intrigué.

- Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin tient toujours. Je bosse sur un cas en ce moment, et c'est le tien.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec toute cette histoire ?! s'exclama l'oncologue, excédé.

- Oh, tu es toujours mon meilleur pote… Mais c'est bien plus drôle si en plus, je peux te psychanalyser.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu ne trouveras rien.

- Que tu crois… Je pourrais même inventer. Je pourrais même raconter ton enfance martyr au groupe des infirmières. Ou alors leur décrire tes enfermements successifs dans des asiles psychiatriques. Ça aussi, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Très bien, soupira Wilson, lassé.

Comme House faisait mine de partir :

- Une dernière chose, Greg… Moi aussi, je t'aurai à l'œil.

Il claqua sa portière et démarra illico, pendant que House, partagé entre ravissement et inquiétude, le regardait partir.


	5. A feu découvert

- Hello… fit House avec un petit sourire en débarquant au Plainsboro le lendemain.

- Hello… répondit Wilson qui traversait l'accueil au même moment. Tu t'améliores, tu n'as jamais que trois quarts d'heure de retard.

- Je me suis dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Et puis, ça me donne plus de temps pour t'espionner.

Wilson poussa un soupir :

- Tu n'as pas renoncé.

- Non. Toi non plus, j'espère ? Ce sera tellement plus marrant à deux…

- Ouais… Tu adores quand je fais ça. Tu m'as décoré pour le même motif.

- Oh… Jimmy ! Quand on combat, on doit adopter des règles. Tu as le droit de me lancer un boulet. Mais deux, sans crier gare, c'est pas fair-play… Que deviennent les valeurs de l'Amérique ?

Il y eut un _bzzzzz_ ; Wilson porta la main à la poche de sa blouse pour y pêcher son portable qui vibrait, mais House fut plus rapide.

- Pickpoket… Je m'entraînais à mes heures perdues ! susurra House à voix basse.

Et sans préambule il se mit à manier les touches du téléphone.

- Oh, ne te gêne surtout pas, intervint Wilson horripilé, tu sais bien que je ne reçois des messages que pour te permettre de les lire !

- Je sais.

- C'était ironique…

- Je sais aussi. C'est ça que j'aime bien chez toi… Tu as la trouille d'affronter les gens par-devant, alors tu arrives _par-derrière_ et tu les _niques_ avec sarcasme…

- J'ai pas la trouille… marmonna Wilson soudain rouge comme une pivoine. Parle pour toi.

- Moi, dit House en relevant la tête, je regarde les gens quand je les insulte.

- Evidemment, sinon tu passerais ta vie à faire demi-tour.

Avec un _bip_ triomphal, House parvint à la lecture du fameux message ; il exulta :

- Oh, Wilson a un rencard !

- Arrête…

L'oncologue fit un geste pour atteindre le téléphone mais House le barra de sa canne et éleva l'appareil encore plus haut.

- Et puis d'où tu sors ça ?! s'exclama Wilson.

- … Heureusement que je suis là pour décoder tes messages. Autrement tu n'y aurais vu qu'une patiente te prévenant qu'elle serait en retard à votre consultation… Moi, je vois une splendide nana qui tarde à lâcher son maquereau pour aller te rejoindre…

- Exactement. Projette tes fantasmes sur mon petit écran.

- Heureusement aussi que je suis là pour te conseiller. Ne sors pas avec elle, elle est radine.

- Radine ?! Mais d'où tu tiens ça ?

- Un fille qui s'efforce de conserver une orthographe parfaite, pour finir par écrire ses derniers mots en langage SMS pur et dur, est une fille qui ne pourrait pas donner 75 centimes de dollars de plus pour l'amour de sa vie.

- C'est ridicule.

- Regarde ça ! elle n'a même pas écrit correctement _Jim I love you_.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne l'a pas écrit.

- Tu vois !

- Je vois surtout que tu ne grandiras jamais, soupira Wilson en attrapant finalement son téléphone.

- Ouais. Mais tu aimes ça. Wilson-garde d'enfant.

- Faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

- Je croyais que Cuddy, ça suffisait ?… Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, vous faites à nouveau la paire maintenant.

- Hein ?!… Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne la trouves plus assez en détresse ?… C'est vrai, ça, et je te l'ai déjà dit : tu te nourris de la détresse. Dès qu'elle ne te paraîtra plus assez en détresse, tu ne la trouveras plus assez intéressante et tu t'en détacheras.

Wilson, exaspéré, regarda le sol, à la recherche sans doute d'une réplique idéale pour clouer le bec à son interlocuteur. L'inspiration se fit longuement attendre, et ne vint jamais.

- Bon, après ce pâââââssionnant échange… marmonna Greg. Je crois que j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

Il s'éloigna, plantant là Wilson, qui jugea bon de lui crier une dernière fois :

- Je ne sors pas avec Cuddy !

* * *

_Exam Room 2_

- Le matin, au réveil, j'ai un mal de tête énorme. Et après, ça m'élance toute la journée.

- Oh… _Poor you_ ! gémit House d'une voix faussement apitoyée.

- C'est vraiment grave, docteur !

- Hé ! minute. C'est à moi de vous dire si c'est grave ou pas.

- Mais vous avez l'air de vous en moquer…

- Profondément.

House se tenait assis sur un tabouret, le menton reposant sur la poignée de sa canne. Il réfléchissait visiblement. Le patient, un quinquagénaire d'allure imposante, commença à râler :

- Dites donc, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… Je dois retourner au boulot, après. Faites-moi au moins un contrôle de routine ! rassurez-moi, je ne sais pas…

- Ça c'est une bonne idée.

- Me rassurer ?

House le dévisagea, et après une pause :

- Non ! Ou alors il me manque une paire de seins, et tout ce qui va avec. Non, je vais effectivement vous faire un check-up. Agir en docteur, quoi.

Le patient eut un sourire élargi.

- Parfait.

- Ouf ! heureusement que les patients sont là pour rappeler aux médecins de faire leur boulot, ajouta House en lui jetant un air de profonde reconnaissance.

L'autre acquiesça, dans toute la stupidité de son état de fonctionnaire américain lambda.

- Bon. Et d'abord, les fonctions cérébrales.

Cette fois, l'autre parut légèrement plus inquiet.

- 2 + 2 ?

- 4 !

- Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tournez-vous vers la vitre, de ce côté. Vous voyez cette ravissante créature qui se déhanche en tailleur violet, là-bas ?

- Oui, parfaitement ! Difficile de la rater.

- Bon, 10/10 pour la vision. Et pas de commentaire obsédé sur elle, s'il-vous-plaît. Ça aussi, c'est à moi de le faire.

- C'est votre femme ?

- Vous êtes perspicace, fit House en priant pour que Cuddy n'ait pas à ce moment précis l'idée de se retourner. Bien. Maintenant je veux que vous visualisiez cette femelle avec la plus grande attention. C'est fait ?

- Au poil ! s'écria le fonctionnaire, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Maintenant, imaginez un homme falot, avec un sens de l'humour particulier, trois ex-femmes, un manque de répartie certain…

- C'est son amant ? demanda le patient avec un petit rire.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi vous le laissez faire ?

- Parce qu'elle est insatiable et que je suis reconnaissant pour tous ceux qui me déchargent d'une partie de ma responsabilité. Simplement, je veux pouvoir être sûr qu'il se satisfait de la marchandise. Si un jour il choisit de me laisser tomber, je vais avoir cette ravissante créature pour me tomber dessus…

- Ah !

- Et croyez-moi, elle est lourde.

- Oh…

- Enumérez-moi tout ce que son amant peut lui trouver.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça fait partie d'une procédure médicale ?

- Si vous vouliez avoir des remords, c'est un peu tard. Et puis c'est moi le médecin, j'ai tout pouvoir sur votre dossier. Et oui, ça me permet de contrôler la logique, la cohérence de vos analyses. Allez-y, c'est parti… _Fire away_.

- Il y a deux magnifiques avantages au niveau de la poitrine…

- De la poésie ? Pas mal pour un fonctionnaire. Mais non : l'amant n'est pas attiré par la beauté plastique.

- Elle est intelligente ?

- Peut-être trop à son goût.

- Un regard subtil ?

- Le regard qui domine les hommes. Le mien est plutôt du genre protecteur.

- Alors… d'incroyables capacités au lit ?

- Oh... non. Pour ça, mon amant est imbattable ! glissa-t-il sans se rendre compte que la formule était à double sens.

- Ils ont les mêmes opinions politiques ?

- Non, c'est une folle, elle est Républicaine. Oh, mais pardon, ça doit être sublime pour vous.

- Ils aiment le même art ?

- La dernière fois, ils sont allés à une exposition porno. Un désastre.

- Peut-être qu'elle a un sens de l'humour spécial, elle aussi ?

- En fait son sens de l'humour ressemble au mien. Elle adore essayer de me clouer le bec, j'adore lui prouver qu'elle ne réussira jamais.

- Alors ça pourrait faire l'affaire… Peut-être que c'est très sexy, sur une femme.

- Peut-être bien… marmonna House, rêveur.

- Cet amant, il est du genre protecteur, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Peut-être qu'elle est blessée quelque part…

- Blessée ? fit-il, un rien méprisant.

- Ben oui. Comme vous, à la jambe… Sauf que chez une femme, ça peut aller beaucoup plus profondément…

- Arrêtez, vous me donnez des fantasmes.

- Je veux dire que votre ami aime peut-être beaucoup les femmes qu'il doit réconforter. Celles qu'il doit soutenir. Les femmes qui ont besoin d'être soutenues. Et dont l'humour piquant est destiné à prouver qu'elles ont trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à demander de l'aide.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il aime les paradoxes ?

- Oui. Votre femme, elle vous ressemble, quoi. Et tant qu'elle changera pas… (le fonctionnaire eut un petit clin d'œil) vous pourrez être sûr que vous serez secondé dans votre tâche.

- Ah oui…

House avait un peu pâli.

Le patient, qui n'avait rien remarqué, demeurait stupidement à baver devant la vitre ; du moins jusqu'à ce que Cuddy s'éloigne. Il se tourna, déçu, vers son médecin.

- Alors… j'ai combien ?

- Combien à quoi ?

- Ben… les fonctions cérébrales, tout ça…

- Oh… Je crois que vous avoisinez huit sur dix.

- Je n'ai pas plus ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un défaut très pénalisant : vous êtes fonctionnaire.

- Hé ! protesta ce dernier. Je n'ai pas critiqué votre profession, moi…

- Encore heureux. Vous n'avez pas idée des connaissances que je possède sur les moyens de torturer un patient.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, s'écria l'autre, qui n'était pas très rassuré et tremblait un peu.

- Oh, fermez-là, le mollusque. Vos maux de tête, ce n'est probablement rien. Ceux que me donne votre imbécillité, en revanche, c'est quelque chose. Au revoir.

House se leva, marchait vers la porte ; et, c'était fatidique, au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée :

- Oh… et, docteur…

- Une question « poignée de porte », grinça House. J'adore. Alors, quoi ? Votre prostate a doublé de volume ?

- Non… grommela l'autre, embarrassé.

- Bon, grouillez-vous, et trouvez votre problème, pendant que je me cherche une aspirine.

- Hé bien… J'aime ma femme.

- Aïe ! J'en suis navré. Hélas, je n'y peux rien. La psychiatrie, c'est là-haut.

- Elle est ravissante, et elle a trente ans. Ce serait bête que je quitte le monde sans me reproduire avec des gênes aussi magnifiques à ma disposition, non ?

- Continuez…

- On a tous les deux très envie d'un enfant, mais… ça ne marche pas…

- Comment ça, ça ne marche pas ?

- Ben non… J'ai beau faire des efforts, en ce moment, y a rien qui vient…

- C'est le bon Dieu ! clama House d'un air inspiré. Il veut moins de fonctionnaires sur terre. Un jour nous serons délivrés de cette engeance…

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je vous dis que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler…

- Voyez-vous ça, dit House en se rapprochant du fonctionnaire qui avait vraiment l'air malheureux.

- Alors, ça me fait de la peine pour ma femme… Elle est tellement dévouée pour moi… Elle a tellement d'attentions, tellement d'égards…

- Ah ! je vois. J'imagine que c'est elle qui vous prépare votre bain, le soir après le boulot ?

- Ouais… murmura-t-il en extase.

- Un bain bien chaud pour réconforter l'homme de la maison…

- Exactement !

- Et je suppose que c'est elle aussi qui vous achète tous vos vêtements ?

- Elle a bon goût !

- Les sous-vêtements avec ?

- Faut avouer… Je dois bien reconnaître que les slips qu'elle m'achètent sont parfois trop petits… Mais paraît que ça fait plus sexy, et que ça fait ressortir mes…

- Pas besoin de détails ! coupa House qui avait l'air franchement écœuré. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question : le jour où vous l'avez demandée en mariage, elle a exigé une bague de fiançailles ruineuse et visible à trois kilomètres à la ronde, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais comment…

- Oh, c'était trop facile, je peux tout de suite diagnostiquer le problème : votre femme aime le fric.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rectification, ce sera plus clair : elle aime votre fric, pas vous.

- Comment osez-vous !… s'écria le patient, cramoisi.

- Est-ce que vous savez, espèce d'ignare, pourquoi on déconseille aux hommes les bains trop chauds et les slips trop courts à répétition ?

- … Je sais pas…

- Quand je pose une question, tête d'âne, c'est rhétorique, donc j'ai la réponse, et vous ne devez pas m'interrompre !!

- Oh… alors, c'est quoi, la réponse ?

- Parce qu'il y a un risque de stérilité !

L'autre parut soudain avoir avalé quelque chose de travers.

- Et c'est exactement ce que voulait votre femme. Elle est comme moi, moins il y a de gens comme vous sur terre, mieux elle se porte. Je vous conseille d'aller lui parler.

Sur ce, il sortit de son pas d'éclopé, abandonnant à son triste sort le fonctionnaire mal-aimé.

Il réapparut dans l'ouverture :

- Au fait… pour les fonctions cérébrales, c'est zéro.

Avant de disparaître pour de bon.

« Un autre ménage brisé aujourd'hui… parfait. Je me surpasse. »

Mais lorsqu'il repensa aux conclusions qu'il avait tirées de son examen sur Cuddy, il s'assombrit de nouveau. Il demeura pensif, longtemps ; parvenu à une conclusion dans son raisonnement, il se sentit passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond – _pas du tout_.

* * *

La porte du bureau de Wilson s'ouvrit à la volée ; Cuddy, perplexe, s'adressa à Wilson qui se tenait assis dans son fauteuil :

- Vous êtes là ?

- Hé bien… oui, il y a mon nom sur la porte. Si vous voulez, dans vingt minutes je serai parti, et vous pourrez tranquillement converser avec mon ordinateur.

Elle s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit quelques dossiers.

- D'autres patients pour vous…

Il les prit sans cesser de la dévisager.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment venue pour ça, _have you_ ?

- Heu… Mais si, parfaitement.

Comme elle lui tournait le dos et s'acheminait vers la porte d'un air embarrassé, il se dressa et éleva la voix :

- House est persuadé que je sors toujours avec vous. Qui est-ce qui a bien pu lui donner cette idée ?

- C'est votre meilleur ami, pas le mien… Vous sous-entendez que… j'aurais pu lui dire quelque chose ?

- Non, je sous-entends que vous auriez pu sous-entendre quelque chose devant lui, par exemple, sans vous donner la peine d'expliquer ce que vous entendiez par là.

- Je crois que House déteint sur vous. On ne comprend plus rien. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment doué pour les métaphores.

- Okay, mais ce n'en était pas une… Cuddy… – sa voix était entrecoupée, hésitante – si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas directement vous adresser à moi ?

- Et vous en diriez quoi ? fit-elle brusquement.

Wilson était interloqué. Pour engueuler ses médecins, Cuddy était un Doyen hors pair ; mais quand il s'agissait de questions bien plus intime, elle apparaissait démunie, inoffensive, s'offrant presque sans défense aux regards du spectateur indiscret. Il sentait confusément que cette part d'elle-même, Cuddy ne le montrait guère qu'à ceux en qui elle avait une extrême confiance – que ceux à qui elle aurait, semble-t-il, voulu confier cette part cachée d'elle-même. C'était sans doute ce qui l'attirait le plus chez les femmes… une certaine faiblesse, toujours démentie par leur apparente braverie. Ici son désarroi était dû à la force, à la vitalité coutumières de Cuddy qui tranchaient tant pourtant avec cette impuissance.

- Hé bien, euh… fit-il, embarrassé. Je ne me suis pas – vraiment – posé la – question… Mais je crois que…

- Ah ! s'exclama quelqu'un depuis la porte. Docteur Wilson, et numéro Deux…

- Numéro Deux ? fit Cuddy qui se tourna vers House, prise de court.

- Mais oui… ah ! flûte, il m'avait pourtant fait jurer de ne pas cracher le morceau… Wilson est bigame. Tout le monde le sait sauf… non, en fait tout le monde le sait.

- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? lança Cuddy, visiblement très gênée, pendant que Wilson se demandait s'il devait se voir agacé ou soulagé de l'apparition de Greg.

- Oh, depuis quelques secondes, le temps de me rappeler que j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose à notre cher Jimmy Wilson.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, Cuddy se dirigeait docilement vers la porte ; au moment de sortir, elle parut se rappeler qu'elle était directrice et reprit toute son autorité :

- Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris qu'il était impoli de débarquer sans prévenir, espèce de manipulateur sordide ?

- Oh ! ce n'est pas très gentil… Poor Jimmy n'a pas mérité toutes ces injures.

- Je vois qu'il ne vous suffit plus de vous prendre pour Dieu, vous vous prenez pour votre meilleur ami en même temps, sans doute ?

- Exactement, j'ai des fantasmes. Dans le miroir, c'est vous que je vois le matin. Nue. Et je vous admire à fond. Vous me cachiez des choses, dites-moi…

- Je croyais qu'un seul ego vous suffisait ?

- Non, en fait c'est un miroir magique : « Miroir, miroir magique au mur… Qui est le Démon parfait et pur ? » Et là, paf ! c'est vous.

Cuddy éclata de rire.

- Ah… Là, House, je vous bats. Vous ne savez pas tout, figurez-vous. Vous voyez, si vous vous intéressiez de temps à autre à autre chose que votre petite personne…

_- Grande_ personne. Et avec une canne. Ça compte.

- Vous sauriez qu'on a depuis longtemps établi une psychanalyse des contes de fées. Blanche-Neige, c'est significatif comme récit.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Le miroir, dr House, est le symbole du père(1).

Il demeura figé. Wilson derrière lui était tendu.

- Alors, reprit Cuddy qui n'avait rien remarqué, tâchez de mieux choisir vos allusions la prochaine fois, dr House. Ou bien c'est vous que je démonterai pièce par pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que la prochaine fois que vous me menacerez sur ma vie privée, j'aurai au moins de quoi répliquer. Je prendrai un plaisir immense à disséquer vos petites répliques salaces, et jouerai au docteur Freud pendant de longues heures sur votre cas. Vous n'apprécieriez pas. Au revoir, docteur Wilson.

Elle s'éloigna.

Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. Puis :

- Elle sait quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai rien dit ! protesta Wilson d'une voix grave, et House vit qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Drôle de coïncidence tout de même, grommela-t-il.

- Que veux-tu ? reprit l'oncologue. Je crois que tes expériences passées affleurent avec les moindres de tes actes, et que tu ne t'en rends pas toujours compte. C'est ça, l'inconscient.

- Depuis quand Cuddy lit-elle Bettelheim ? fit brutalement House.

- Qui ça ? fit l'autre d'une voix innocente et qui ne trompait personne.

- Ce type qui a écrit la _Psychanalyse des Contes de fées._

- Tu connaissais le bouquin, en plus ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu.

- Trop attaché à tes illusions enfantines, sans doute ?

- Non, gronda House.

- Tu n'avais simplement pas envie de disséquer ton attachement particulier pour « Blanche-Neige » ou autre, fit Wilson avec un petit sourire. J'avais raison ; tu t'attaches tellement à l'analyse des autres, parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'aller regarder au fond de toi-même.

- Et toi, fit House qui sentait venir la colère, tu es décidément obsédé avec toutes ces idées. Pourquoi t'es pas devenu psychologue ? ça, c'est une vraie question.

Wilson resta muet.

- En tout cas, je sais comment Cuddy est arrivée à avoir ce bouquin. Parce que c'est exactement le genre de choses que tu lirais toi.

- Et ?

- Et je suis sûr que tu as, d'une manière ou d'une autre, prêté ce livre à notre chère directrice. Ou que tu le lui as carrément offert. Au temps où vous sortiez ensemble. Oui, j'avais raison moi aussi ; tu es complètement obsédé par ces idées d'analyse.

- C'est ce qui fait notre point commun, tu ne crois pas ? observa Wilson qui ne voyait pas où House voulait en venir.

L'infectiologue ne répondit rien ; Wilson demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? En fait…

- Sais-tu pourquoi, coupa l'autre en levant la tête, j'ai appelé Cuddy « Numéro Deux » ?

- Parce que tu adores faire croire que je sors avec deux filles à la fois.

- Non, c'est parce que c'est vrai. Sauf que ce n'est pas deux filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Wilson après une pause.

- Ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de moi.

Wilson et House devaient conserver lentement le souvenir atroce de cette entrevue pénible. House aurait pu jeter une bombe atomique dans la pièce, le résultat n'aurait guère été différent.

- Je… euh… Gregory… C'est une blague ?

- J'aimerais bien, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix dure. J'avoue que je ne trouve pas ça très bien de ta part.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer… (le souffle était bref, le regard, fuyant.) Comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion… pour le moins… inattendue ?

- Je me suis longuement interrogé pourquoi toi, docteur James Wilson, tu devais être tombé amoureux de cette dragon femelle qui nous sert de directrice. Réponse : elle est blessée, et elle est fine. Intelligente, pour cacher qu'elle est une femme seule.

- Et… et alors ?

- Et alors, est-ce que ça ne correspond pas exactement au portrait que tu prétends faire de moi ? rugit House. _Except for the woman part_, excepté que je ne suis pas une femme. Si tu aimes Cuddy, est-ce que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me ressemble ? Si ma « détresse » te plaît autant, est-ce que ce n'est pas de la même façon que tu adores celles de tes femmes ? Réponds-moi ! James Wilson.

Lui revenait en mémoire le fragment d'une entrevue dans la cuisine de House, et qui s'était achevée sur ces mots qui prenaient un double sens insupportable :

_-You eat neediness. __(Tu te nourris de la détresse)._

_-Lucky for you. __(C'est une chance pour toi)__2_

Wilson face à lui avait l'air d'un patient à la torture. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ; et puis, après un long soupir :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Me frapper ? Résoudre tout par la violence, c'est très primitif pour affronter les problèmes.

- Non, l'important c'est : qu'est-ce que _tu_ comptes faire. Tu te rends compte ? C'est déjà criminel de vouloir mentir à une fille qui nous croit son ami ; mais à MOI ? Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis des années. Dans le fond, sans doute – et House avait recouvré tout son mépris – le plus grand lâche de nous deux, c'est toi. Lorsqu'un être humain normal éprouve des sentiments, il ne cherche pas à les cacher.

Wilson avait, dans un geste pathétique, enfoui son visage derrière ses deux mains.

- Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que je dois en tirer comme conclusions ?… est-ce que tu considères seulement ce qui peut advenir d'une amitié comme celle-là ? Je ne sais plus – je ne sais plus rien ! s'exclamait House qui chavirait. Je ne sais plus rien de toi. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser d'un gars qui se prétendait mon meilleur ami, alors qu'il n'a jamais cherché qu'à…

- Arrête tout de suite, balbutia Wilson. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je… tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, je veux dire depuis que je te connais… et… je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… pas tout de suite…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?!… éructa House. Tu m'as trompé, et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Tout ce sur quoi nos relations se sont bâties, – ça ne reposait sur rien de tangible en fin de compte ?… Tu sais quoi ? Je ressens cela comme une véritable trahison.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré avec sa canne, fixant l'oncologue de ses grands yeux bleus ; espérant, en désespoir de cause, un éclat de rire, une grande réplique qui viendrait annihiler cette vérité surprenante.

Mais pas du tout ; il semblait même que Wilson allait pleurer.

- Rien, commença ce dernier, absolument rien ne t'oblige – à me parler comme tu le fais. Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu es depuis trois jours ? Tu deviens complètement dingue…

- Rectification : c'est toi qui me rends complètement dingue. Toi, qui débarques sans crier gare avec des révélations de psychiatre-apprenti ; toi, qui n'hésites pas à venir me violer jusque dans ma vie privée… même si je n'en ai pas… alors que… Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? Je ne sais rien ! je ne sais plus rien !…

- Tu es complètement dépassé, ouais, cracha Wilson, amer. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui te dérange. Tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Là encore, t'as rien vu venir, et c'est surtout pour ça que tu m'en veux. C'est tout le temps pareil.

- NON, ce n'est pas tout le temps pareil ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?? Merde, Wilson, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?… Tu ne voulais rien me dire, et voilà le résultat !

- Tu aurais sans doute préféré, observait l'autre qui le regardait d'en dessous, que je te le dise tout net, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ! là, on aurait pu en discuter ensemble, tu aurais pris trois semaines de congé pour t'en remettre, t'aurais rencontré une superbe nana que tu aurais sans attendre emmenée en voyage de noces, le temps de m'oublier tranquillement.

- Ça devient un délire complet… Avoue-le, tu ne te maîtrises plus.

- Non, plus du tout. Content ?…

- Tu ne crois pas que ça devient disproportionné ? risqua l'oncologue. Y aurait pas autre chose qui te mettrait en boule ?…

- Stop ! hurla House. Je la sentais venir, cette répartie. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais bien pu inventer, cette fois-ci ? marmonna-t-il, plein d'ironie cruelle. Et puis, en fait peu importe. Vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là… Quoique, en fait, s'écria-t-il soudain, ce soit plutôt évident, quand on y pense. Tu aimes les femmes mais elles finissent par ne plus te satisfaire… Un romantisme chevaleresque, serviable à souhait, prêt à tout pour trouver la détresse dont il a besoin pour vivre… Et après tout, même Cuddy a ses limites. Tu vois, le jour où elle sera Maman, alors y aura un autre petit être sur Terre pour suffire à son bonheur. Tu ne lui seras plus indispensable. Mais moi, je suis blessé, et c'est irrémédiable. De quoi satisfaire à vie les parasites dans ton genre. A vomir. Sans façon.

- Ah ! ouais ? craqua Wilson qui se leva. Mais alors, cette dévotion romantique, cette attention pour toi, si ça ne te plaît pas, pourquoi _diable_ est-ce que tu es sorti avec Cameron ?

- J'aime pas trop le tour que prend la conversation, gronda House en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non ! fit Wilson en contournant le bureau. Tu vas me répondre d'abord. Pourquoi t'es sorti avec Cameron ? Je crois bien que la raison pour laquelle tu l'aimais bien, au départ, c'est pour ces qualités là. Tu as beau dire, tu as beau faire, Gregory House, tu apprécies qu'on fasse attention à toi. Même si cela doit passer par l'analyse de ton insupportable caractère. Tu finiras par te rendre compte que c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, en fin de compte.

- Ferme-là ! Ferme-là ! Tout ce que tu me dis, c'est pour me forcer à t'aimer – bon Dieu ! qu'est-ce que je dis ??? On me croirait dans une mauvaise opérette. Ce que j'aime pas en plus avec cette situation, c'est qu'elle me donne de mauvaises répliques et un rôle sordide.

- Crois-en ce que tu veux, coupa Wilson. Tu ne tarderas pas à en subir les effets.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long instant, fermes, les bras croisés pour l'un malgré son air infiniment peiné ; et pour l'autre, les dents serrées, comme prêt à mordre. Puis House sortir en claquant la porte.

Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, comme dans les jours de grandes crises dans de mauvais films télévisés. Avec un lourd soupir, Wilson entreprit de trier à nouveau les papiers sur son bureau – tout faire, tout, plutôt que de repenser à cette détestable aventure !…

1 Authentique.

2 Episode « House contre Dieu », saison 2. Vous vous rappelez, l'histoire de ce jeune garçon qui avait cru avoir miraculeusement « guéri » une patiente de Wilson qui se révélait être… la maîtresse de celui-ci.


	6. Diversion

Ils s'évitèrent comme des gamins durant presque toute la journée, Wilson quittant aussi peu que possible son bureau et ses patients, House se promenant librement dans tout l'hôpital, sachant bien que Wilson ne viendrait pas le trouver. Au moins, maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus face à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement.

D'accord, c'était idiot, il s'était emporté ; lui-même n'en était pas très fier. Dans son état normal, il aurait certainement été plus clément. Après tout Wilson n'était responsable de rien, finalement. Coupable non plus ! Certes, la position où House se trouvait devenait très gênante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… Et puis lui revenaient en mémoire les derniers mots de Wilson ; il fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? _Tu es sorti avec Cameron, je suis sorti avec Cuddy, je t'aime, donc tu m'aimes_ ?? Ca ressemblait beaucoup à une devise héraldique. Pas vraiment à une déclaration posée. Et puis, _what a nonsense_ ! ça ne voulait rien dire. Wilson avait tout gâché, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait jeté ça à la figure ? c'était parfaitement crétin de sa part. Après tout, concluait House, le moins intelligent des deux, ç'avait été Wilson… ç'avait été Wilson !

« _You're an ass, Gregory House_, murmurait l'oncologue à ce moment-là. A quel moment est-ce que tout ça a déraillé ?… Tout aurait pu se passer plus calmement. Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir trahi en quoi que ce soit… J'ai des sentiments, je te les dis, et voilà le résultat !… non, effectivement, je ne te les ai pas dit, tu les a découverts par tes propres moyens. Mais, _for God's sake !_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour me crier dessus… Oh ! si, insistait-il, comme en face d'un Gregory invisible, tu as crié ! les Trompettes du Jugement dernier aurait été moins bruyantes. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, aussi ?… »

« On était si bien, avant que tu ne te mettes à dire des absurdités, Jimmy Wilson ! » grondait House dans son coin.

« C'est vrai, tout ce qu'il t'aurait suffi de dire, reprenait Wilson, c'est… que tu ne comprenais pas… mais que tu ne m'en voulais pas. »

« Au lieu de ça, tu as tout compliqué !! La prochaine fois que tu me débites un discours pareil… »

« Je te fous dehors, sans la moindre hésitation ! »

« Je pars aux Caraïbes, et tant pis pour toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses _toujours_ de faire ce qu'il y a de plus simple ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses _toujours_ de me faire confiance ? »

« Et puis, tu ne peux pas cacher que tu as eu des sentiments pour Cameron… »

« Et puis, tu as eu des sentiments pour Cuddy ! Ton attitude n'a de toute façon rien de réglo… Tu l'as trompé en pensée, ou tu m'as trompé moi, en actes ! avec elle, en plus !»

« J'ai quand même été là, lorsque Stacy t'a lâché, j'étais là pour recoller les morceaux ! »

« Sans moi, je ne sais pas comment tu aurais supporté tes trois divorces !… Bon, d'accord, sans moi, les choses auraient _aussi_ été plus simples. »

« Au nom de notre amitié… »

« Parce que j'ai été tes trois témoins de mariage… »

« Tu aurais pu être moins direct ! »

« Tu aurais pu être plus franc ! »

« Et puis, grogna l'oncologue, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets à avoir cette discussion… je sais que ça ne servira à rien. D'ailleurs, je parle tout seul !… »

« En fait, je vois même pas pourquoi on continue à argumenter. J'ai raison, point-barre ! »

Fort de cette incontestable vérité, House se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, du banc où il s'était posé, et se retourna… avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

- Wow !… _shit_.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, une mallette à la main, eut un sourire :

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ?

- Le fantôme de Blackpoléon !

- Merci bien, apprécia Foreman.

- Je vous manque déjà ?… Les affaires prospèrent, à ce que je vois.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, il pleut et vous êtes sec. J'en déduis donc que vous avez pris un taxi pour venir – vous avez d'ailleurs mal replacé votre portefeuille dans votre poche gauche – alors que votre domicile n'est vraiment pas loin. Donc vous avez de l'argent à perdre. Ou alors, vous tenez à votre costard. Cadeau d'une call-girl ?… je me disais aussi qu'il sentait bizarre.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, à ce que je vois.

- Hé… c'est pas parce qu'on s'est séparé que je vais pleurer pour vous toutes les larmes de mon corps et me transformer en rebelle contre la société moderne qui favorise le divorce. Y en a d'autres que moi pour ça, d'ailleurs.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous retrouver.

- Je vois qu'on se comprend ; maintenant, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre invasion sur _mon_ territoire à moi ? On avait pourtant été clair ; j'ai la garde du Princeton Hospital et de Cuddy ; à vous les instruments sado-maso.

- Ça vous arrive de vous arrêter de temps à autre ?

_- Never_.

Foreman eut un petit rire.

- D'accord. Ça veut dire deux choses : soit vous êtes extrêmement heureux – et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi – soit il y a quelque chose qui vous ennuie – et je ne veux pas savoir quoi.

- Alors, pourquoi en parler ?

- C'est juste…

- Et puis, qui vous a appris à tenir des raisonnements logiques ?… C'est moi ? ce que je suis génial… je les forme bien, quand même, mes soldats.

- Justement, je voulais savoir si Cameron ou Chase étaient dans les parages ? Puisque que je suis de passage ici, je me suis dit que ce serait une occasion…

- On raconte que vous êtes parti à Chicago ; c'est vrai ?

- Ça, reprit Foreman, c'est ce que je raconte quand je n'ai pas envie de voir mon boss me planter encore une fois une opportunité de travail.

- C'est une accusation ?! fit House d'un air faussement innocent.

- Ben voyons…

- Hé !… On s'étais mis d'accord : pas d'insulte en public.

- Si vous voulez…

_- You agree with me_ ? Wow, ça c'est un scoop.

- Ça fait longtemps que je me dis que le moins bête est toujours celui qui abandonne la controverse.

- Non ; ça c'est jeter les armes.

- Appelez ça comme vous l'entendez…

- Mais… je rêve ! s'écria House, les yeux écarquillés. Hé ! non, attends, ce n'est pas du jeu ! A quoi servent mes répliques sordides si elles n'ont plus de prise sur vous ?

- Débrouillez-vous pour trouver une autre victime… fit Foreman avec un sourire.

- Alors, à quoi ça sert que je vous aie formé, si vous êtes même pas fichu de trouver des réparties intelligentes ??

- J'ai pas envie de vous ressembler.

- Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit.

_- Je_ vous l'ai déjà dit.

- J'ai beaucoup de fans qui veulent garder leur indépendance.

- Bref, coupa Foreman voyant que House ne laisserait pas cette conversation se finir avant l'été prochain, où sont Chase et Cameron ?

- Comment je le saurais ?

- Ils travaillent ici, je crois.

- Je ne crois pas.

- J'y crois pas…

- Qui croit quoi ?… Soit on poursuit ces variantes jusqu'à Thanksgiving, soit vous m'expliquez cette dernière réplique ?

- Je veux dire : vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'ils travaillent ici ?

- Non, fit House, sincèrement étonné. Là, pour une fois, vous m'apprenez quelque chose. D'où vous tenez ça ?

- C'est Chase que j'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour. Apparemment, lui et Cameron ont trouvé deux emplois ici, mais dans des services différents.

- Ça alors… fit House éberlué. Et on ne me dit rien à moi ?… Vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire des cachotteries. Bon, suivez-moi. On va les chercher ensemble. J'ai deux gamins à punir.

- Et c'est reparti… murmura Foreman comme ils se mettaient tous les deux en train.

- Oh, me dites pas que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir. Avouez-le, je vous manque déjà.

- Pas le moindre, désolé de vous l'apprendre… Hé, l'accueil, c'était par là.

- Yep. Et alors ?

- Si on veut apprendre dans quel service ils se trouvent, c'est visiblement là qu'on le saura, non ?

- Oh, Foreman… Non, décidément mon éducation sur vous est ratée. Pourquoi s'enquérir légalement alors que c'est tellement plus drôle de jouer à cache-cache ?

- Très drôle, en effet. Tellement qu'on va en avoir pour des lustres si on doit les chercher dans tout l'hôpital.

- Oh, vous inquiétez pas. Suivez les traces de bave, vous arriverez devant les admirateurs – et même admiratrices – du corps splendiiide de notre médecin préféré.

- Et pour Chase, vous proposez quoi ? fit Foreman.

- Voyons ! C'était de Chase que je parlais. Pour Cameron… oh, je sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle doit être en train de réconforter un mourant en lui faisant un tableau des beautés de la vie sur Terre.

- Et naturellement, c'est très pratique ; nous sommes dans un hôpital, où il y a si peu de médecins et si peu de mourants !

- Les sarcasmes, c'est à moi de les faire.

- Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Je suis trop réactif, ou pas assez ?

- C'est pas parce que vous êtes plus mon employé que vous avez le droit de me critiquer. J'ai encore des moyens de pression sur vous.

- Ah ouais ? et comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça va venir.

Ils traversaient un couloir dont la population – à moyenne d'âge de soixante-dix ans – indiquait qu'on était au service de gériatrie. House accosta sans préambule un vieillard assis sur un banc, le menton sur une canne, le regard fixé dans le vide :

- Hé ! vous auriez vu un médecin blond, à l'accent horrible, dans la trentaine ?

L'autre devait être à moitié sourd, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

- Bravo, commenta House. Vous nous avez fait dévier vers le service où les gens à interroger n'ont soit plus d'oreilles, soit plus de mémoire.

- Rien ne vous oblige à leur manquer de respect, observa Foreman.

- Faites-en parler un, vous qui êtes si malin !

- J'ai mieux.

Foreman se tourna vers une infirmière qui passait :

- Est-ce que le docteur Robert Chase travaille dans ce service ?

Réponse négative.

- On n'avance guère, reprit House qui se remit en marche. Les infirmières ne savent pas ce qui se passe au-delà de leur service. Mais les patients, au moins, ils peuvent bouger.

- Je soutiens toujours qu'on aurait dû s'adresser à l'accueil, dit Foreman en le rattrapant.

- Et moi, je préfère ma méthode.

- Ce n'est pas une méthode ! C'est dingue, on croirait presque que vous n'avez pas envie de les trouver.

- Mais si ! Je suis joueur, c'est tout…. Hé, attendez ! fit House, soudain pris d'une idée soudaine.

- Quoi ? Une illumination ?

- Non. Mais puisque vous savez qu'ils travaillent ici, alors Cuddy aussi…

- Ça me semble évident !

- Elle aussi, elle m'a menti… La confiance règne. On ne respecte plus les anciens, de nos jours…

- Non, j'ai vu ça…

Ils montèrent deux escaliers, en descendirent un, s'adressèrent à trois patients et trois infirmière. On leur avait indiqué qu'un docteur Chase se trouvait en chirurgie ; aussi s'y dirigèrent-ils. Bientôt :

- Kangourou en vue !

- Où ça ?

- A douze heures, droit devant.

C'était Chase, qui sortait du service et se dirigeait vers celui des urgences. Foreman le héla ; Chase s'avança vers lui, mais réprima son enthousiasme quand il vit House à sa suite. Il le salua poliment ; le diagnosticien répliqua :

- Vous n'espériez pas me voir tout de suite, à ce que je vois ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas du tout que vous étiez à ma recherche…

- Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien ?

- Oh ! ouais, sauf si je compte le fait que _vous_ m'avez renvoyé…

- Avouez plutôt que c'est votre donzelle qui voulait garder le secret de votre travail ici… Pourquoi se cacherait-elle de moi ? Tiens, comme c'est curieux, je ne vois aucune explication…

- Si c'est pour essayer de foutre ma vie amoureuse en l'air, House, croyez-moi, c'est perdu d'avance…

Foreman à côté de lui paraissait surpris. House jugea bon de l'éclairer :

- Ah, oui, pour la petite histoire, Chase et Cameron se sont remis ensemble. Navré Foreman, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes toujours le dernier au courant.

- Parce que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, répondit le neurologue.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous d'ailleurs ? s'écria Chase.

- Ben voyons, ça se lit sur votre figure. Ou plutôt, il y a le fait que Cameron travaille toujours ici. D'accord, ç'aurait pu être pour mes beaux yeux ; mais outre le fait que je ne lui aie rien demandé, ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi vous projetiez de lui rendre une petite visite en ce moment. Car c'est forcément elle que vous allez voir ; autrement je ne vois pas ce qui vous pousse autant à vous rendre aux urgences. Le crétinisme, ça se déclare à la naissance, pas à trente-et-un ans. Et les urgences, hélas, n'y peuvent rien. Votre cas est irréversible. Mais vous les savez forcément, vous avez étudié pour…

- Fais pas attention, fit Foreman à Chase qui demeurant bouche bée sous ce déluge d'attaques.

- Mais… toi-même, comment ça va ? fit l'Australien retrouvant finalement la faculté de paroles.

- Ça va, répondit Foreman. J'ai trouvé du boulot pas très loin d'ici, et cette fois c'est définitif ; même House ne pourra pas annuler mon engagement. Je passais dans le quartier, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un café _or something_…

- House était inclus ? lui murmura Chase alors que l'intéressé s'était détourné pour observer le hall en contre-bas.

- Non… mais c'est lui que j'ai rencontré le premier. Pas moyen de m'en débarrasser… Et puis, ne me dis pas que ça te fait peur, une conversation avec lui ?

- Non ; absolument pas, dit Chase d'une voix qui ne convainquait personne.

- Au fait, intervint House qui regardait toujours par la rambarde, je crois que c'est votre dulcinée qui passe. Si nous voulons aller la rejoindre, il faudra… Oh… jeta-t-il avec un sifflement. Mazette…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? lança Chase.

- Elle est blonde, votre copine…

- Faites voir ! s'écria Foreman en se penchant à côté de House.

- Il faudrait prendre une photo, lâcha Chase.

- C'est une idée ! lança House, j'ai mon portable. Je vise…

- Non, je voulais dire de vous deux… Vus de dos, penchés comme ça, vous êtes identiques. Même posture ridicule.

- Merci bien…

Foreman s'était tout de suite redressé.

- Ohé, Cameron ! hurla House, ce qui fit se hérisser tout le monde.

La jeune femme leva les yeux, aperçut House et Foreman. Les trois hommes abandonnèrent la rambarde et finirent par la retrouver dans l'escalier, venant à leur rencontre.

- Bon… grinça House après quelques effusions auxquelles, bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris part. C'est moi ou est-ce que l'escalier est un endroit vraiment pas pratique pour une entrevue ?

Ils décidèrent de descendre à la cafétéria, Chase et Cameron ne pouvant décemment pas trop s'éloigner de leurs services – House non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette idée n'avait guère été avancée par le principal concerné, qui concerné ne le semblait pas du tout. Comme ils approchaient de la cafétéria, House, s'exclama d'un coup, interrompant une conversation :

- C'est vous que j'ai aperçu l'autre jour avec Wilson !

- Quoi ? fit Cameron, surprise.

- Je vous ai vue, mais j'étais derrière vous. Impossible de vous reconnaître en blonde… C'est pour ressembler à votre fiancé ?

- Moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup nos retrouvailles, glissa-t-elle agacée.

- Sérieusement, reprit House, est-ce que je n'ai _vraiment_ manqué à personne ??

Gros silence, vite comblé par Foreman :

- On ne vous a pas _vraiment_ manqué non plus, je crois ?

Mais House aimait trop s'écouter parler pour créer un silence à lui tout seul.

- Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne vous aimais plus… Vous êtes susceptibles… C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes cachée, vous ? reprit-il en direction de Cameron.

- Je ne me suis pas cachée, répondit celle-ci, sur la défensive.

- Non, c'est vrai ; vous vous êtes montrée à Wilson. Il vous a dit quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Je crois que si le docteur Wilson a envie d'en discuter avec vous un jour, il le fera, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

House poursuivait son idée.

- Non, non, j'y tiens ; est-ce que par hasard, il vous aurait parlé de moi ?

- Dans quel sens ?

- J'en sais rien ; mais c'est bien le genre de truc qu'il ferait face à vous. Je reprends : est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! dit-elle en rosissant.

- Ou alors, est-ce qu'il a glorifié votre générosité, votre dévouement, votre altruisme, votre… enfin, ce que j'appelle, moi, votre besoin de souffrance des autres ? _What you stand in need for_ ?

Pour une fois, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer House, Wilson avait vu juste. Il y avait un parallèle troublant entre la névrose de Cameron et la sienne. Même besoin pour la détresse des autres. Pourquoi ces deux-là n'étaient-ils pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ?… Réponse : elle n'était pas assez blessée, ni lui non plus. Pas de bol.

- La conversation que j'ai eue avec le docteur Wilson ne vous regarde absolument pas, lâcha Cameron alors qu'ils prenaient place autour d'une table.

- Et puis, pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? intervint Chase.

- Tiens !… mon intérêt vous intéresse ?

- Oui.

- Oh… une histoire idiote.

- Et laquelle ? demanda Foreman en haussant les épaules. On a bien le temps pour une histoire idiote.

- Oh non, fit House en se levant (au grand soulagement, et c'était visible, de Chase). Rassurez-vous, Skippy, je ne reste pas, je vais vous laisser bavarder entre collègues… J'ai une vie, moi aussi. Simplement…

- Simplement ? reprit Cameron.

- Oh, rien… disons seulement que le docteur Wilson s'est amusé à faire un parallèle entre sa personnalité et la vôtre, Cameron, et qu'il en a déduit que parce qu'autrefois j'étais amoureux de vous, je devrais être amoureux de lui. Lui-même en pince pour moi et n'osait pas se déclarer. Voilà, adieu.

Il partit aussitôt, plantant là les trois spécialistes qui se regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? demanda finalement Skipp… Chase.

- Tu veux rire ? gloussa Foreman. Si tu commences à croire ce qu'il te raconte, t'es mal barré, mon vieux. Evidemment qu'il nous fait marcher. Aux dépens de Wilson, encore.

- Ce type est incroyable, lâcha Cameron. Il vendrait son meilleur ami pour faire une plaisanterie.

- Comment est-ce que Wilson peut supporter un ami pareil ??

* * *

James Wilson était passé devant la chambre du gars qui était dans le coma depuis des années. Quelques mètres plus loin, il stoppa net, revint sur ses pas, vérifia par la vitre que House n'avait même pas pris la peine de couvrire d'un rideau : le diagnosticien était bel et bien là, à user de la télévision comme si elle lui appartenait. La tentation fut forte pour Wilson d'ouvrir la porte et de l'engueuler comme il le faisait chaque fois.

- Te gêne pas, c'est ouvert, cria House sans se retourner.

S'enfuir aurait été grotesque. Wilson entra.

- Rends-toi compte, poursuivit House sans quitter des yeux l'écran, sa famille a même apporté à ce type un lecteur DVD. Il ne s'en sert même pas !

- Et là, tu passes quoi ? soupira Wilson.

_- The Dead Poet Society_ (_Le cercle des Poètes Disparus_). Enfin ce film idiot avec Robert Sean Leonard.

- Si c'est un film idiot, pourquoi tu le regardes ? observa Wilson. Dans la chambre de ce pauvre gars, en plus ?

- J'ai apporté un stock, fit House en indiquant une pile de DVD sur la gauche.

Pas d'éclats, pas de cris, pas de remontrances, pas de reproches déplacés. Wilson était soulagé.

- Alors, on peut toujours regarder des films ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha House. L'ennui, c'est que, comme je te l'ai dit, si on ne se parle plus je vais finir par m'ennuyer.

Il y eut un silence.

Wilson se déplaça vers la pile, affecta de s'y intéresser, passa en revue les différents DVD pour cacher son trouble.

_- Les 101 Dalmatiens_ ?!

- Le film, bien sûr.

- Si j'avais su que tu les aimais tant, j'aurais peint des taches noires sur le dos de Hector.

- Le type qui joue Jasper est génial.

- C'est un petit rôle !

- Mais l'acteur, c'est Hugh Laurie ! s'écria House.

- Et ça… _Mr and Mrs Smith_ ? Tu en craques toujours pour Angelina Jolie, toujours les mêmes références…

- Oh, ça va. Tout le monde ne peut pas, comme toi, faire des allusions sophistiquées à _En attendant Godot_… D'ailleurs, ça doit être la seule pièce que t'aies lue de ta vie, parce que t'en parles tout le temps.

- C'est ça, c'est moi qui manque de culture.

- Et puis, y a pas que Angelina Jolie dedans…

- Quoi ! fit Wilson qui riait un peu, tu… tu t'intéresses à Brad Pitt ?!

- Rêve pas. Non, mais les nanas qui font les rôles secondaires sont intéressantes… Il y a une Jennifer Morrison, par exemple… délicieuse.

- Et ça… _Scream 2_ !? On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des goûts déplorables ?

- Oh, mais j'aime bien la scène du début. Celle où Omar Epps – j'ai oublié le nom du personnage – se fait taillader la joue dans les chiottes par le meurtrier…

- C'est répugnant.

- Chacun ses défauts, voilà tout.

Comme il n'ajoutait plus rien, Wilson jugea bon de se retirer. House tourna à cet instant la tête et suivit par la vitre sa progression.

- Ça alors, s'écria-t-il comme si le comateux pouvait l'entendre. Il va encore rendre visite à cette patiente… Fanny Morstan, _or what's-her-name_… Il en pince peut-être pour elle – après tout, c'est une patiente – et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il hésite à répondre à Cuddy… Oh, mais c'est intéressant, ça…

Au point que, réfléchissant, les yeux dans le vague, il se désintéressa complètement de l'écran et manqua la performance de Robert Sean Leonard et de Robin Williams.


	7. Manœuvres

_17_ _octobre_

- Croyez-moi, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous sortir de là. Je… je tenais seulement à vous dire – Wilson détournait la tête en parlant – que je trouvais très courageux de votre part d'accepter de rester.

Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, face au lit de Felicity Morstan qui, plus affaiblie encore que la dernière fois, le regardait, rayonnante de son joli sourire mais l'œil presque éteint.

- Merci… Mais je suppose que vous devez dire cela à chacun de vos patients.

Le regard peiné de Wilson aurait dû lui montrer que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ajouta :

- Pour cette fois, je vais oublier que je suis un chiffre comme un autre et je vais croire que vous ne vous occupez que de moi.

- Très bien…

- Si vous saviez !… si vous saviez comme on se sent seul ici… On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés… d'une présence… Vous voulez bien faire croire que vous ne vous occupez que de moi ?

Lui acquiesçait, muet, les yeux baissés. Puis soudain elle se mit à rire, d'un éclat triste :

- Pardonnez-moi… Je dois dire tellement de bêtises…

Wilson, navré, murmurait :

_- I think you're right_. Je crois qu'on ne devrait jamais laisser personne désemparé. Je crois qu'un ami est toujours nécessaire, et je crois aussi que je peux vous être utile.

A l'extérieur de la salle d'hôpital, assis sur un banc dans le couloir, se tenait Gregory House, le menton sur sa canne, patient observateur de la scène – ô combien fascinante – qui se déroulait devant lui. Il réfléchissait. Il était bien certain que Wilson ne pouvait pas le voir, celui-ci lui tournait le dos – et de toute façon, House le savait, une fois que l'oncologue était au chevet de cette patiente, il n'en partait plus pour au moins un quart d'heure. Guilleret, le diagnosticien faisait tourner ses cellules grises, arrangeant mille et une combinaisons comme à chacun de ses plans machiavéliques.

- House…

Il leva la tête, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Chase arriver.

- On peut se voir une minute ?

House se leva, en grognant pour la forme.

- Ce serait pas Wilson, dans cette chambre ? fit remarquer Chase.

_- Wow_. Brillant sens de l'observation.

- Il est au courant que vous le suivez ? se permit de relever son ancien employé.

- Pas si vous restez discret. En fait je cherche à étudier ses méthodes de séduction. Il se retrouve toujours avec de belles patientes, et moi – soupir – j'ai droit aux employés gros et moches. Ou alors, canons comme un dieu mais bêtes comme leurs pieds… Surtout les Australiens. Pardon, je vous ai offensé, peut-être ? _You're so touchy_…

- House, j'aurais besoin de vous parler, reprit Chase en secouant la tête. On peut aller dans votre bureau ?

- Bien sûr, fit House, intrigué, non sans s'être auparavant abreuvé de Vicodine.

- Vous renoncer à espionner Wilson ? fit Chase alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

- Chase, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je n'abandonne jamais. Buffalo Bill prenait le temps d'encercler ses bisons avant de les attaquer.

- Et Wilson, c'est un bison ?

- Ne le flattez pas…

Quelques instants plus tard, House poussait la porte de son bureau, négligeant de la tenir pour Chase qui faillit en prendre plein la figure. Le diagnosticien claudiquait nonchalamment jusqu'à son bureau.

- Mon Dieu, House… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… Comment dire… Vous n'avez plus de mur. Ça vous plaît tant que ça, le vers brisé ?

- Rappelez-moi d'engueuler Wilson la prochaine fois que je le suis. C'est vrai, je veux bien lui prêter mon bureau pour ses ébats amoureux, mais il faut toujours qu'il dépasse les limites… Et pourtant, je suis dans le genre tolérant…

Mais l'air de Chase le convainquit que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, particulièrement sur Wilson.

- Bon_. What's up_ ? Vous allez me toiser longtemps comme ça, ou bien vous allez gentiment m'expliquer ce qui vous amène pour que je puisse vous renvoyer ? fit House en s'asseyant.

- House, j'aimerais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec vous.

- Sur quoi ?

- Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Il ne s'est rien passé hier.

- Foreman nous a dit que…

- Leçon n°1 : ne jamais écouter Foreman.

- Foreman nous a dit que vous étiez toujours aussi acerbe…

- Leçon n°2 : toujours écouter Foreman.

- Et que vous aviez carrément refusé de nous chercher, Allison… je veux dire Cameron et moi.

- Et pourtant, je vous ai trouvé. C'est comme la poisse.

- Qui ça ? Vous ou moi ?

_- Nice try_…

- Bref, House, s'il-vous-plaît. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous étiez aussi acide avec nous hier, alors que…– il jeta un œil plein d'ironie sur la salle à côté – vous ne nous avez toujours pas remplacés.

- Depuis quand le super-chef doit-il se justifier devant l'un de ses ex-employés minables ?

- Je vous demande juste d'élucider ce point. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre qu'on vous manque, parfois ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria House, le visage empreint d'une sincère condescendance. Franchement, depuis que vous êtes partis, je ne regrette rien !

- Pourquoi ne pas reconnaître que vous avez des sentiments ?

- Chase, vous devenez mélo-dramatique. C'est Cameron qui vous envoie ?

- Ça pourrait ressembler beaucoup à de la culpabilité, ce que vous faites, arguait Chase plein d'assurance.

- Sauf que ce n'en est pas.

- Justement ! Je ne dis pas que vous vous sentez coupable, je dis juste que vous avez des remords.

- Bon sang ! tête de mule, je viens de vous dire…

- J'ai dit remords, pas regrets. Quand on a des regrets on sait qu'on a fait le mauvais choix. Mais c'est pas votre genre. Le remords, c'est plus profond que ça. Moi, je crois que le départ d'une même équipe à la fois vous a pris au dépourvu. Vous m'avez renvoyé sur un coup de tête, et Cameron a choisi de démissionner. Du coup vous vous êtes retrouvé seul, et c'est ça votre problème, parce que _vous vous ennuyez_. Or je crois que vous êtes trop fier pour l'admettre, alors du coup vous ne voulez pas monter une seconde équipe. Vous voulez forcer l'admiration de tout le monde, en montrant à quel point vous êtes stoïque, et constant, et que vous aimez par-dessus tout la solitude. Sauf que c'est quand même mieux quand on la choisit, la solitude.

Chase le considérait, un peu narquois. House se contenta de hausser les épaules :

- Et alors ? Je m'ennuie, le monde est fini, et moi je vais me mettre à pleurer ?

- Je disais juste que de temps à autre, c'est normal d'éprouver une faiblesse toute humaine, et que vous pourriez toujours vous confier à Cameron – il se mordait la lèvre – ou à moi-même. Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien.

- _How sweet_. Mais le jour où j'aurai besoin qu'on me materne, je ne vous sonnerai pas. Allez, disparaissez.

Chase eut un dernier signe de tête pour marquer son dépit, et se retira le plus dignement possible. Lorsqu'il retraversa rapidement le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, Wilson le vit passer depuis la chambre où il se trouvait. Parvenu à un tournant, Chase accéléra l'allure. Cameron l'attendait.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- T'avais raison, mais il en dira sûrement rien.

- Pourquoi tu te dépêches comme ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voie avec toi. Il en déduirait que c'est toi qui a monté le coup.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Ouais, justement.

* * *

Wilson était repassé dans son bureau. De là, il avait gagné la terrasse, où il attendait que House se manifeste – House l'avait vu venir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. A un moment où lui-même se sentait perdu, ne savait plus très bien où il en était, l'oncologue se sentait le besoin de la présence de celui qui, longtemps, avait été son meilleur ami.

D'aussi loin qu'il fut, House lui cria en gagnant l'extérieur :

- Wilson, tu es perdu, tu ne sais plus où tu en es, et tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air.

Wilson, déjà excédé, laissa passer la réplique. Il se trouvait maintenant face à face avec Gregory.

- C'est tout ? reprit-il agacé du silence moqueur de l'autre. Tu comptes achever sur cette brillante répartie, ou tu veux bien consentir à développer ?

- Puisque tu m'y invites… Tu vois, j'ai longtemps considéré que s'il y avait un truc remarquable chez toi, c'était ta capacité à tromper toutes tes épouses – j'ai bien dit _toutes_ – sans te sentir coupable. Apparemment tu es le seul gars que je connaisse à qui tomber amoureux au moins deux fois en même temps ne pose pas de problème moral. Mais là, ça devient grave ! tu fais même ça hors mariage.

- En quoi le fait que je puisse tomber amoureux de deux personnes hors mariage, est-il particulièrement répréhensible ? Oh, je sens que tu caches encore une autre de tes convictions génialissimes…

- Ben, c'est plus drôle d'agir dans l'illégalité. Tu offenses les lois du Seigneur quand tu trompes dans le mariage. Tandis que là… Le plus triste c'est que tu en parfaitement le droit. Tant que tu n'as pas joué au chevalier servant et juré fidélité à une demoiselle en détresse – ou à un mec en détresse, d'ailleurs – alors rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs. Du coup c'est moins drôle, du coup ça n'a pas d'intérêt.

- C'est trop commun, sans doute ? railla Wilson, amer.

_- Exactly my point_. Mais laissons cela… Donc, non seulement ton être moral se dégrade sensiblement à mes yeux – ce qui est, je dois l'admettre, très pénalisant pour un prétendant…

- Tu la fermes.

- Une insulte ? Hop ! Moins vingt-cinq point. Du coup t'es quarantième sur la liste. Même Cuddy est en meilleure position.

- Tu comptes encore jouer longtemps avec mes nerfs, ou tu vas m'expliquer…

- Relax, Jimmy ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, je te taquine un peu. La vérité, c'est que, à mon sens, tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu ressembles à un gamin dans une boutique de bonbons laissée sans surveillance. Tu as deux secondes pour faire un choix de friandises à emporter, parmi trois possibilités. D'une : les marshmallows. C'est bon mais toi tu n'aimes pas ça, et puis c'est creux. De deux : les roudoudous. Ce n'est pas bon mais toi tu aimes ça, même que c'est ta friandise préférée. Un problème : ça part vite, et quand il y en a plus, y en a plus. Dernier choix : les réglisses. Tu as découvert ça récemment, c'est le rêve, et en plus, Willy Wonka est passé par là, leur goût est éternel. Or la difficulté est de taille : les réglisses sont en haut de l'étagère, et en plus quand tu tends la main pour les attraper, elles se dérobent. Je crois qu'elles ne t'aiment pas.

_- Perfect_, reprit Wilson qui était très rouge. Tu consens à décoder ?

- Conclusion : le gamin court après trois friandises, il perd du temps, il n'arrive pas à faire son choix, et ce pour une bonne raison : c'est qu'il sait bien, au fond de lui, que chacun de ces partis est le mauvais. En fait la solution pour lui serait de partir en courant. Mais il se voile la face ! Alors il s'obstine.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter avec cette métaphore foireuse ?! Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis grand, on peut parler raisonnablement, comme des grands ?

- Okay. Les marshmallows, c'est Cuddy. Je te connais ; si elle est trop entreprenante, toi tu va te rétracter, et ça va tout faire foirer. Puis il y a les roudoudous – c'est ta patiente, la fameuse Federica Morstan…

- Felicity.

- Tu vois ? tu connais déjà son nom. Les bonbons c'est toujours pareil : on les baptise, on s'attache à eux, et un jour on se réveille dans une chambre d'hôtel sans pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière. Pour en revenir à Mrs Morstan, c'est un cadavre sur pattes. Tu adores ça, c'est ta spécialité. Mais il y a d'abord un petit risque : si elle claque, t'as affaire à un cadavre mort, bien mort, en décomposition, et là tu n'aimes plus. Et si elle guérit, ça fera pas de différence, tu va te désintéresser d'elle.

- J'apprécie ta sensibilité envers autrui. Et tes super glissements d'une image à l'autre.

- A ton service. Et puis il y a les réglisses – ça, c'est moi. Et là, mon vieux, l'embarras me semble insurmontable : les réglisses ne t'aiment pas.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! coupa Wilson exaspéré. Arrête ce cinéma. D'abord, explique-moi pourquoi t'es pas capable de revenir à la première personne ?…

- Pas si vite, fit House qui redevenait glacial. Le manipulateur, c'est moi, et les manipulations sordides, c'est à moi de les faire.

- Je ne te manipule pas… !

- Si, justement. Tu vois, ça m'a longtemps ébranlé _that idea of yours_ selon laquelle je devais fatalement tomber amoureux de toi à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai passé un moment à me demander ce que tu voulais dire par là. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que, tout simplement, il n'y avait rien derrière. Tu vois, séduction/déduction, c'est presque pareil. Pendant des années, tu as joué au décodeur à côté de moi – note, j'avais rien contre. Et du coup, tu as cru que tu me deviendrais indispensable. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, c'est vrai. Mais en tant qu'ami ! Seulement tu as voulu me persuader du contraire, poursuivait House exalté…

- Recommence, en plus lent, et sans paranoïa ! intervint Wilson qui bouillait.

- Montrer à une personne qu'on la comprend, et qu'on saisit la portée du moindre de ses faits et gestes, qu'on peut lire à travers son âme, je te l'accorde, c'est une formidable méthode de séduction. Je l'ai bien fait avec Stacy(1). Et tu as cru que ça marcherait pour moi aussi. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, quand j'ai commencé à… disons, t'engueuler pour tes mensonges, tu as voulu forcer les choses, et tu m'as balancé, comme ça, que ça devait arriver entre nous. Avec preuves à l'appui !…Ainsi, je devais forcément y croire, ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence d'accélérer les choses… à ta convenance.

- House avait fini, et considérait Wilson avec attention ; l'oncologue ne montrait rien qu'une profonde irrésolution lassée. Mais à la fin il explosa :

- Ça y est ? C'est tout ?? On n'ajoute pas une accusation de nazisme par-dessus de marché ?! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de venir comme ça me déballer ces absurdités…

- Pas des absurdités. Je crois dur comme fer que c'est comme ça que tu as raisonné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ça va pas, non ? Tu cherches quoi, au juste ? à me démonter, à me…

Et puis il s'arrêta, le bras levé, stupéfait par le sourire frondeur de House. Alors lentement :

- Oh… ça y est, fulmina-t-il. Tu te vengeais pour l'autre jour, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d'être mis sur la sellette par un ami.

Le dernier mot parut apaiser un peu Wilson, qui se passa la main sur la figure.

- Moyennant quoi, reprit House qui baissait les yeux, je n'en pense pas moins. Tu t'illusionnes sur ce qui t'entoure, et à ce rythme-là, tu fonces droit dans le mur. Je ne t'aime pas, et les deux femmes ne te satisferont pas.

- Vraiment ? ironisa James.

- C'est pas moi qui leur cours après comme un chien après un réverbère. Parce que c'est exactement ça : tu as un trop-plein d'affection à donner, alors tu te soulages, et comme la vessie a un fond, pfit ! un jour y a plus rien et tu te retrouves tout seul parce que t'as plus rien pour arroser le réverbère.

- J'adore la subtilité de tes métaphores, c'est délectable, fit Wilson révulsé.

- On a les mêmes goûts. Mais penses-y. Tu prends de mauvaises décisions.

Fort de cette vérité, House allait se retirer, mais Wilson le retint d'une phrase :

- House, tu te rappelles le cas de cette SDF qu'on avait recueillie(2) ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, elle t'est apparue en rêve ?

- Est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas d'un événement particulier ?

- Hum… Si j'ai bonne mémoire, j'épluchais les dossiers de Foreman, parce que je croyais dur comme fer qu'il avait une dent contre les sans-abris, et je voulais trouver pourquoi. Alors que toi, c'était plutôt le contraire, tu faisais tout pour la garder – House était redevenu grave, en signe de respect pour la confidence que Wilson lui avait faite ce jour-là.

Wilson secouait la tête :

- Plus tard, je t'ai expliqué moi-même pourquoi ça m'intéressait autant.

- Pas la peine d'y revenir, j'ai compris.

- Il faut croire que non. Tu vois, parfois tu es tellement persuadé d'être sur la bonne voie, que tu préfères éplucher des dossiers compliqués, plutôt que de poser aux gens une simple question. Tu te compliques la vie, et quand tu es persuadé d'une chose, alors tu fonces, au risque de négliger un tas d'informations.

- En d'autres termes, reprit House, c'est encore moi qui me plante ?

- Oui. Avant de juger mes actes, tu devrais regarder les tiens ; es-tu sûr que c'est toi qui ne te caches pas tes sentiments ?…

Cela dit, Wilson attendit, mais rien ne vint, alors il se retira tristement.

House resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis, alors qu'il était seul, il lança guilleret :

- Non !

Et regagna son bureau.

* * *

Après avoir passé un très agréable moment à frapper le mur avec sa grosse balle rouge, Gregory House se renversa sur son fauteuil. Combien de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nouvelle confrontation avec Wilson ? Il consulta sa montre : vingt minutes. Il se leva et quitta résolument la pièce, évitant avec soin de se faire voir par l'oncologue. Durant son trajet il repensa aux derniers évènements. Décidément, non, rien n'était simple ! Mais cette histoire le fatiguait déjà. Le plus navrant, c'est que Wilson ne paraissait pas du tout décidé à s'arrêter. House, au contraire, estimait connaître parfaitement ce qui le menait. Et dire qu'on le traitait souvent comme un enfant irresponsable ! Ça c'était trop fort… Dans le fait, House était très préoccupé.

Il parvint devant le bureau de Cuddy. Coup de bol : elle était seule. Il consulta sa montre une dernière fois, en général de bataille, et entra résolument, sans frapper – sa manière à lui.

- House, fit-elle sans lever la tête de ses papiers, sortez.

- C'est charmant comme accueil. On n'a jamais songé à vous décorer pour votre amabilité ?

- Ça alors, j'allais vous retourner le compliment ! grimaça-t-elle, froide.

- Trèves de plaisanteries. Cuddy, il faut qu'on parle.

C'est alors qu'elle consentit à lever la tête. House resta surpris, _frozen_, gelé.

Et puis il lança :

- Vous alliez voir Wilson ?

- … Excusez-moi ?

- Vous projetiez d'aller rendre visite à mon cher ami Wilson.

Elle abandonna stylo et dossiers sur sa table, se renversa sur sa chaise, et le considéra :

- House, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Ce dernier prit une voix plus faible :

- Vous portez de ravissantes boucles d'oreilles violettes. Ce sont celles que vous ne mettez que lorsque vous allez voir un homme. Vous vous êtes même relevé les cheveux en chignon pour les mettre en valeur. Et puis je vous ai vu, juste avant que je n'entre vous aviez les yeux fixés sur la pendule pour savoir si c'était décemment l'heure de se rendre chez lui…

Coup de bluff. Elle marcha.

- House. J'estime que ma vie ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Je constatais, voilà tout.

- Heureuse de voir que pour une fois vous agissez correctement !…

- J'avoue cependant que… c'était tout à fait imprévu ! confessa-t-il, penaud.

Elle se mit à rire.

- House, soit vous jouez la comédie, soit – et j'ai du mal à y croire – vous devenez raisonnable.

House haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Puis, redressant la tête, il prononça lentement :

- Je pense que vous avez de grandes chances. Je vous trouve très belle.

L'air éberlué, Cuddy fit le tour du bureau pour se placer face à House.

- Pas de cris, pas de blagues idiotes ? Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose à me demander ?… c'était quoi, ce sujet important ?

Il secoua la main :

- Rien de bien grave. Je voulais juste… Non, tant pis. Je repasserai une autre fois.

- Vous veniez enfin m'annoncer que vous aviez réuni une équipe ?

- Pas ça, non ! fit-il, un semblant de malice aux lèvres.

Elle se rapprocha, ce qui parut le perturber encore plus. Elle s'en inquiétait carrément :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?…

_- I'm fine_… protestait-il vaguement.

Il faisait demi-tour, elle vint se placer d'elle-même devant lui, dos à sa porte :

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?… Je suis toujours à la tête de cette hôpital, je crois, et j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi mon meilleur médecin a sa tête des très mauvais jours. Même vos répliques sont plus faibles.

Il eut un faible sourire.

- Cuddy, est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez trop insistante, par moment ?

- Non ! je…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout…

Et là, sans avertir, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Elle se dégagea enfin, doucement mais avec fermeté, et leva vers lui des yeux troublés, égarés. Lui de son côté ne savait comment réagir. Elle cherchait à reprendre ses esprits, fermait les yeux :

- House… Je… je crois que vous ne savez pas très bien ce que vous faites. Et moi non plus, fit-elle, la respiration haletante, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il… Mais vous ne devriez pas être là. Sortez.

Il la dévisagea avec un embarras visible, et dans le même mouvement qu'ils firent pour regagner les places qui leur étaient attribuées, ils se heurtèrent. D'un geste maladroit, House finit par quitter le bureau…

Une fois dans le hall, il se redressa, un sourire triomphant.

- Ah, Wilson, murmura-t-il…

Comment ne pas deviner, en effet, pour qui connaissait Wilson, que celui-ci, après s'être fait dire ses vérités par House, allait prendre un certain temps pour hésiter – vingt minutes en moyenne pour un Wilson en temps normal – avant de choisir de foncer chez Cuddy pour élucider toute cette histoire ?… House n'avait eu qu'à le devancer. Il avait vu juste !… Cuddy allait déployer toute sa séduction pour mettre la main sur son meilleur ami, et lui, House, venait d'éviter à la directrice de devenir la 4ème ex-Mrs Wilson… Il était temps, Wilson déboulait à cet instant précis. Il avait tout vu.

- Si prévisible ! ajouta House, fixant une forme devant lui.

L'oncologue s'éloignait piteusement sans se douter que derrière lui se tenait l'infernal concepteur de la mise en scène à laquelle il avait bien malgré lui assisté.

Non, décidément, House se trouvait génial.

* * *

(1) Voir saison 2, épisodes 1 à 12 : il y a tout un jeu de "Je t'aime, donc tu m'aimes, et je te comprend, donc on se comprend"... Surtout épisode 11, "Problèmes de communication".

(2) Episode « Histoire d'une vie », saison 1. Je n'en dirai pas beaucoup, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas vu.


	8. L'assaut final

- Donc, vous vous appelez Miss Emily Wigner…

- En fait, c'est Stephen Hiller. _And I'm a boy_.

_- Oh, sorry _! dit House avec les yeux ronds. Je dois avouer que c'est difficile de faire la différence. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Miss Wigner ?

Cameron s'était silencieusement approchée du bureau de House. Elle choisit de demeurer discrète et, sans être vu du diagnosticien qui faisait une audition, elle passa dans la salle conjointe – celle où Foreman, Chase et elle-même s'étaient si souvent réunis sous la houlette de l'impitoyable House. Toujours sans être vue, elle s'assit sur une chaise pour assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une incroyable limpidité… Elle finit par comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de cloison vitrée. Chase lui avait pourtant signalé la destruction du mur. House n'avait même pas pris la peine de tirer les stores pour combler le vide.

Elle commença par s'étonner de l'absence de Wilson. D'ordinaire, celui-ci tenait à être toujours là pour pouvoir veiller sur son meilleur ami et empêcher des débordements plus que possibles. D'ailleurs, songeait-elle, à ce qu'on racontait, la présence de Wilson ne suffisait pas à réprimer les élans agressifs de House, juste à le transformer en témoin de ces derniers. House serait toujours House.

C'était sans doute, se disait-elle, la millième fois que ce scénario se déroulait ; une pauvre victime, plus ou moins avertie, se présentait au brillant médecin qui toujours trouvait le moyen de l'éconduire sous une forme désobligeante et humiliante au possible. En l'occurrence, la victime se trouvait être un séduisant jeune homme de vingt-sept ans environ, tout frais sorti de ses études de médecine ou de l'enseignement d'un instructeur moins sévère, les cheveux bruns, et – autant qu'elle en pouvait juger – au visage très fin… Vrai, se disait-elle avec un sourire, il avait quelque chose de féminin dans son allure.

- Je dois avouer que c'est un grand jour pour moi, s'écriait House.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est la première fois que je reçois un androgyne dans mon bureau. Et je ne sais pas où je dois vous ranger, dans la catégorie des gros durs ou des jeunes filles en fleurs. Ça m'agace ; vous êtes un paradoxe. Vous n'auriez pas des chromosomes XYX ?

_- Niet_, reprit le garçon avec un beau sourire.

- A moins que vous ne soyez un travesti. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous menez une double vie et que vous orchestrez la prostitution dans les bars clandestins !…

- Non plus.

Au moins, le candidat ne se laissait pas démonter. Un bon point pour lui, songea Cameron.

- Dommage. Ç'aurait été l'embauche assurée. Et vous auriez pu me donner des adresses utiles. On aurait fait des échanges…

- Vous refusez toujours d'examiner mon dossier ? intervint Hiller-Wigner.

- Ça dépend… Vous voulez vraiment entrer ici ?

- Eh bien… oui.

- Alors il faudra en passer par mes quatre volontés. La question du jour c'est : êtes-vous prêt ou non ?… Sinon, c'est _game over_.

L'androgyne fit signe, un peu hésitant, qu'il avait compris.

- Bien. Le jeu – car jeu il y a – c'est que moi je pose les questions, et vous, mademoiselle, vous répondez.

- Merci bien…

- Les commentaires ne sont pas inclus dans la liste. On reprend… _Question one_ : vous avez des sœurs ?

- Deux, plus âgées.

- Mariées ?

- Oui.

Après un regard réflexif, House lâcha :

- Ça n'empêche rien. Belles comme vous ?

- Heu… oui.

- Bon à savoir. Que faisaient vos parents ?

- Mère fleuriste, père esthéticien.

- Tout s'explique ! fit House triomphant. _A rose with another name_… et les attentions paternelles pour arranger les affaires. Voilà ce que j'appelle une relation père-fils. Vous êtes un joyau rare… Vous avez des frères ?

- Non.

- Encore plus rare. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas une fille ?

- Oui !

_- Too bad_… Votre petite amie est dans la blanchisserie ?

- Heu, non…

- Alors c'est vous qui avez des habitudes de filles. Veste impeccablement repassée, alors qu'elle est visiblement usée, pas un faux pli… A moins que… Vous habitez chez vos parents ?

- Oui.

- Entretien terminé, fit House en se levant, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes pas pris.

Belle surprise, pensa Cameron qui avait suivi la discussion non sans intérêt.

- Mais, comment… demandait le jeune homme hébété.

- J'aime l'indépendance. Vous n'en avez pas. Au revoir.

- Quoi, ça s'arrête là ?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas capté dans « Vous n'êtes pas pris » ?

- Je croyais que ça durerait plus longtemps, remarqua Hiller qui essayait de rattraper le coup. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas savoir autre chose ?

- Si, en fait il y a une question… Vous êtes une fille ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Au revoir !

House poussait le jeune homme vers la sortie. Cameron nota son air hargneux, se disant que sous cet angle-là il paraissait beaucoup moins attirant.

L'entretien n'avait pas duré deux minutes. C'était comme un ballet minutieusement réglé, avec House à sa tête, organisant chaque note en fonction d'un rythme qu'il connaissait bien. L'ensemble ne surprenait guère Cameron.

En revenant à son bureau House finit par l'apercevoir.

- Cameron ?

Elle sortit de l'ombre et passa dans le bureau suivante, demandant sur un ton léger :

- Les éclats de verre n'ont pas intrigué votre androgyne ?

- Ah, si ! Vous n'avez pas vu ça ? repartit-il plein d'ironie. A vrai dire ce fut sa première demande.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?

- Quelque chose qui lui a beaucoup plu. Je crois qu'il apprécie les hommes fougueux…

Il repassa dans la pièce où elle s'était dissimulée, riant silencieusement. Cameron croisa les bras et le toisa.

- Sans rire, cette fois-ci, dit-il en allant se verser du café, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je venais vous voir, House.

- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé « ¨Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Elle se rapprocha et s'assit sur la table au centre, en croisant les jambes. House lui proposa sans se retourner une tasse de café, qu'elle refusa. Lorsqu'il opéra un demi-tour, sa tasse dans la main, il prit le temps de la considérer.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds dans une natte enserrée dans un nœud rouge. Elle avait certainement ôté sa blouse avant de venir, c'est pourquoi il pouvait librement apprécier l'élégant chemisier bleu qu'elle portait au-dessus d'un pantalon serré, de couleur mauve. En revanche il goûta moins l'étonnant reproche de ses yeux clairs fixés sur lui. Il ne savait pas trop où cela mènerait, aussi estima-t-il préférable de faire bref :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écouter vos plaintes. J'ai faim, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné.

- Il est tard. A ce compte-là qui vous dit que j'ai déjà déjeuné, moi aussi ?

- Une miette sur le pantalon. Je ne vous fait pas l'injure de croire que ça date de ce matin. Déjà que la chirurgie recrutait n'importe qui, de mon temps…

- Et vous, reprit-elle, vous n'aurez pas besoin de défendre à la cafétéria, vous avez aussi déjeuné. Il y a une tache sur votre manche droite. Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la crème anglaise.

- Bien joué. Je suis vorace.

- Je crois que vous aurez donc tout le temps de m'écouter.

- A quoi est-ce que ça rime ? J'ai déjà eu la visite de votre petit copain hier. Il ressemble toujours à de la gelée quand il me voit.

- House…

- Il tremblait dans ses baskets la seconde où il a passé cette porte. Et en plus, il a voulu faire comme si ça ne se remarquait pas. Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce gars-là ?

- Pour commencer, il respecte la parole des autres.

- Mais je respecte votre parole. Je n'en tiens pas compte, c'est tout.

- C'est un peu la même chose…

- Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez compris que je n'aime pas quand on vient me faire la morale.

- Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que vous foncez dans le mur.

- Déjà fait. Il n'a pas résisté, fit House en désignant les restes de sa cloison.

- J'ai assisté à votre « entrevue » avec ce jeune homme. Je ne trouve pas très sain de votre part cette manie de vous enfermer.

- Mais pas du tout. Je suis ouvert à tout.

- Regardez-vous, House.

- Je fais ça tout le temps. Si maintenant ça devient une prescription…

- Vous avez quarante-huit ans.

- C'était tabou !

- A ce compte-là, vous allez très vite vous retrouver seul, s'écria-t-elle, un jour viendra ou vous n'aurez plus personne, et là, peut-être que vous vous direz que, à un moment donné, un certain jour, lors d'une certaine occasion, vous n'avez pas eu les mots qu'il faut, et qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté tout aurait pu être différent.

- Je n'éprouve jamais de regret, coupa-t-il. Je l'ai déjà dit.

- Pas encore, souleva-t-elle. Mais ça viendra. Je voudrais de tout mon cœur vous éviter cela.

- M'éviter quoi ? La vieillesse ? C'est raté. C'est gentil en tout cas mais il aurait fallu intervenir un peu plus tôt…

- Quarante-huit ans, House, vous avez encore des opportunités. Saisissez-les tant que vous avez encore la maîtrise des évènements.

- C'est une proposition ? fit-il avec un regard lascif. Ou alors vous me prêtez Chase ? ça me fera faire un peu d'exercice, et à lui aussi.

- Je viens juste vous conseiller de veiller sur vous. Je m'en voudrais de vous imaginer seul pendant les fêtes, ou pire encore, de songer à vous mourant tout seul dans un coin…

- Vous vous emballez. Je ne serai pas tout seul, j'aurai au moins ma Vicodin.

Mais dans le fait elle avez touché une corde sensible, ce dont elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte. Ses derniers mots éveillèrent en House le souvenir horrible qu'il avait conservé du mois de décembre de l'année précédente(1). La réminiscence très vague du visage encoléré de Wilson au matin du 25 était tout ce qu'il se rappelait de vraiment conséquent…

- Et puis, reprenait-il pour tenter de s'assurer, vous me prenez pour qui ? _I'm not that materialistic_. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux des cadeaux à Noël ou des œufs pour Pâques que je vais prendre femme ou accepter un candidat… C'est plus drôle de leur faire les poches.

- Si vous êtes aussi borné et refusez de comprendre ce que je veux vous dire, vous verrez très vite que j'ai raison.

Elle voyait bien cependant qu'il paraissait davantage préoccupé. C'était une victoire.

- House…

Il leva la tête, l'air misérable.

- Je veux juste vous voir heureux.

Il lui rendit un faible sourire. _Elle_ était ostensiblement heureuse, cela se voyait, et son inquiétude pour lui n'était rien que le fruit d'une sincère émotion altruiste. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée : ses employés pouvaient vivre parfaitement bien sans lui. Même Cameron.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il regagna sa place derrière son bureau, et Cameron comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle avait espéré vaguement qu'il lui ferait quelques questions sur sa situation à elle ; en même temps, on ne pouvait non plus trop en demander à House… Elle était cependant consciente d'avoir remporté la partie. Elle aurait peut-être dû se demander ce qui rendait House aussi vulnérable, elle ne le fit pas. Elle était satisfaite aussi d'avoir gardé son secret avec elle… House, le si brillant analyste des cœurs et ses sentiments, n'avait pas perçu que ce qui faisait sa joie, c'est qu'elle était enceinte.

House la regarda partir. Il réfléchissait pas mal. La lumière faiblissante de cette fin d'après-midi donnait de pâles rayons qui venaient mourir sur son bureau. Il les considéra apathiquement. Les mots de Cameron l'avaient laissé perplexe. C'étaient des mots simples, des mots justes, les mots peut-être qu'il avait toujours attendu pour se lancer.

Ce n'était pas tant que House redoutait un avenir incertain, ou plutôt trop certain dans une solitude revendiquée mais secrètement détestée. Non, la vérité, c'est qu'il était amoureux, il aimait bel et bien quelqu'un. Le problème tenait davantage aux issues possibles de cet amour récent. Car, au vu de l'attitude qui avait été la sienne durant une bonne partie de la journée – et en fait, si l'on y regardait bien, depuis tant d'années – la personne qui faisait l'objet de son attention (discrète ? House en doutait) daignerait-elle l'accepter ?… Sauf pour Stacy, House ne s'était jamais lancé dans de telles interrogations. Ça le rendait presque _humain_.

Et le téléphone, génial moyen de communications, prenait des airs d'ami…

* * *

Après la scène qu'il avait, bien malgré lui (il venait juste de tourner le couloir !) surprise dans le bureau de Cuddy, Wilson avait préféré demeurer cloîtré dans son bureau pour tout le reste de la journée. Il n'était même pas descendu à la cafétéria, car c'eût été le risque assuré d'une collision avec Cuddy – ou pire encore, avec House. Il avait même baissé les stores sur sa porte-fenêtre. Ainsi aucun risque d'être surpris. Chaque fois qu'il avait perçu un claquement de talons hauts dans le couloir, il s'était tendu, pensant entendre Cuddy qui passait, ou qui venait pour le voir. Tout ce qu'il réclamait, c'était un endroit pour réfléchir, et où personne ne viendrait le déranger. En fait il tenta de concentrer son attention sur les dossiers étalés devant lui, sans succès.

Il s'en voulait de ce manque d'attention, si peu coutumier chez lui. Enfin son regard se porta sur le dossier au nom de _Morstan, Felicity_. Selon les dernières analyses, elle supportait bien le traitement – quelque éprouvant qu'il fût – et elle avait de bonnes chances de guérir. Un autre dossier qui se fermerait pour le quitter à jamais, comme tant d'autres. Dans quelques années sans doute il aurait oublié son nom.

Et puis d'un coup refluèrent en lui les souvenirs de ces nombreuses confrontations qu'il avait eu avec House, ces derniers temps… Se pouvait-il que celui-ci ait manigancé quelque chose dans le bureau de Cuddy ?… Qu'en croire ? En tout cas cela prouvait bien une chose : il ne pouvait plus compter sur elle… Dans un sens il ignorait s'il lui fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter. Non, véritablement _l'événement_ (il se refusait à le considérer autrement) l'avait rendu désorienté et indécis au possible. Il réfléchissait : que donnerait sa fuite ? Que lui servait-il d'éviter House et Cuddy ? Qu'attendait-il au juste ?… Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement de ne pas pouvoir fixer un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait.

A la fin, lassé, il renonça à s'isoler ; la journée était presque finie, il n'avait aucun patient en vue. Il prit son manteau et descendit, sortit de l'hôpital. Le contact de l'air frais l'apaisa. Même les feuilles mortes prenaient une teinte plus vive. Il se prenait à sourire : l'automne est une saison idiote, pensa-t-il. Un jour, elle pouvait dispenser les plus merveilleux rayons, et le lendemain voir un amant malheureux errer tristement sous une pluie battante… C'était la saison de tous les états d'âme. Idéal, en somme, se disait-il, pour un romancier qui ne savait pas où mener ses héros ; de toute façon, le climat serait toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Dieu aussi devait se faire plaisir.

Il s'était mis à marcher sans but. Il sentit qu'on l'appelait.

- Dr Wilson !

Il se retourna ; de l'autre côté de la rue, un silhouette brune lui faisait signe. C'était Foreman. Wilson traversa pour aller le retrouver.

- Vous passez dans le quartier ? lui demanda James après l'avoir salué.

Question stupide ; évidemment que Foreman était là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

Foreman lui décrivit ses projets, que l'oncologue à vrai dire n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il n'en retenu pas grand-chose, mais songea à le féliciter à la fin du discours.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu…

- House ne vous a pas dit que j'étais passé hier ? demanda Foreman les sourcils levés.

- Heu, non… On s'est assez peu vu, ces derniers temps.

- Vous m'accompagnez à l'intérieur ? Je voulais revoir…

- Une certaine infirmière(2), acheva Wilson avec le simulacre d'un sourire.

- C'est ça. J'ai revu Chase, Cameron et House hier. Je n'aime pas mêler collègues et autres affinités…

Si c'était aussi simple ! Le discret soupir de Wilson en disait long. Il consentit cependant à le suivre, ne voyant rien qui puisse justifier son éloignement du Plainsboro. Le soir allait tomber. Peut-être qu'une conversation normale avec un tiers lui ferait du bien.

Comme Foreman avait encore du temps devant lui, ils s'installèrent simplement sur un banc, à l'écart, dans le hall, en regardant les autres passer. Une activité très reposante en somme.

- Vous ne regrettez vraiment pas vos années passées ici ? ne put s'empêcher de reprendre Wilson.

- Dans quel sens croyez-vous que je devrais les regretter ?

- House vous a certainement appris beaucoup de choses…

- Il m'a surtout appris qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Je l'ai vu toutes les enfreindre.

Wilson se mit à rire.

- La preuve par le contre-exemple, poursuivit Foreman.

- Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas aussi lui devoir par l'acquisition d'autres méthodes de pensées ? Par la découverte d'autres moyens d'investigation ?…

- Ça, c'est ce que House dit pour justifier ses égarements. Dans un sens, c'est vrai, mais ça comporte aussi des côtés négatifs qu'il refuse d'envisager. Je ne veux pas tomber dans cet excès.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, oui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme lui, vous comprenez... J'en serais pas capable, d'une part, et puis je crois qu'il n'y aurait que Cuddy sur terre pour lui permettre ce genre d'incartades. House est un numéro à part, très bien, mais à mon sens on ne doit pas en faire un modèle pour autant… Moyennant quoi, reprit-il, je parle uniquement du médecin. Humainement…

- Quoi ? fit Wilson en tournant la tête.

- Ah… ça, ce serait plutôt à vous de me le dire !…

- Je crois… – Wilson s'exprimait modérément, avec pondération, signe chez lui d'évidente quiétude – je crois que vous êtes un peu sévère avec lui. Ces côtés négatifs de sa façon d'agir, il me semble qu'il en est conscient.

- A le voir, on dirait que non. Tenez, hier encore il nous racontait…

La gaffe… la gaffe de taille ! Foreman avait failli déballer tout de go l'histoire idiote que House avait sortie sur Wilson.

- Oubliez ça, fit-il à la hâte. Je veux dire qu'on a la sensation qu'il n'épargne rien ni personne, et que ça lui est égal.

- Oh, détrompez-vous ! _He cares_. C'est juste qu'il ne veut jamais le montrer.

- Drôle de tactique.

- Chacun a la sienne.

- Prenez l'exemple de ce que vous a fait Tritter. Il vous a vu sans ciller perdre votre argent, votre voiture, et presque votre licence de médecine ! Je vous assure qu'il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

- Il a sa manière à lui d'apprécier ce qui l'entoure. Et une manière, je vous l'accorde, encore plus étrange de montrer ses sentiments. On doit cependant lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est la fidélité.

- Si vous entendez au sens large, l'obstination et l'entêtement, alors c'est oui !

Déjà une certaine lassitude s'emparait de Wilson. Finalement, se disait-il, les confrontations de ces derniers jours n'avaient rien amené de bon. Il regrettait leur ancienne entente. Le plus important, songea-t-il, était que cette crise s'apaisât au plus tôt, quelle qu'en fût, en fait, l'issue.

Ce fut alors que son téléphone sonna. S'étant excusé, il se leva et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Dr Wilson ? fit une voix pleine d'ironie amère.

_- Oh, it's you_…

- Je… Je sais que ma démarche peut sembler incohérente… et même imbécile… mais j'aurais besoin qu'on se voie.

- Quand ? maintenant ?

- Si ça ne convient pas, je peux toujours… Je peux toujours attendre, James. _You know where you can find me, anyway._

Lorsque Wilson raccrocha, il se sentait le cœur plus léger.

- De bonnes nouvelles ? se permit Foreman en le voyant sourire.

- Oh ! euh… fit Wilson gêné. Les patients… Rien que des patients. Vous savez… des affaires de médecins, quoi…

- Oui, j'ai bien compris, oui, des patients !

Foreman riait un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment dupe. C'était apparemment beaucoup plus que cela que Wilson avait eu au téléphone. D'ailleurs au bout d'un instant celui-ci prétexta un rendez-vous et le quitta ; le neurologue le vit s'éloigner tranquillement.

* * *

Voilà, se disait House. Le plus gros était fait. Ou presque…

- Allez, espèce d'idiot… Maintenant que tu es allé aussi loin, ça ne sert à rien de reculer…

Comme il ne voulait pas se traiter de lâche, se lever fut l'affaire d'une seconde. Il saisit sa canne et quitta la pièce. Il fit quelques pas dans le hall. Au-dehors, la nuit s'était très vite étendue. Les lumières électriques donnaient au Plainsboro une atmosphère particulière. La vie d'un hôpital ne s'éteignait jamais.

House savait que normalement Wilson se trouvait enfoui sous ses dossiers. Personne ne viendrait plus les déranger. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était, finalement, très simple… Pourquoi alors, est-ce que ça comptait autant pour lui ?

Gagner la porte du bureau ne lui prit guère de temps.

Il entra sans même frapper.

- House ?…

- Oui. J'ai appelé tout à l'heure, je…

- Oui, merci, je me rappelle très bien… Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien…

House prit une grave inspiration, puis releva la tête et lança :

_- Cuddy, I love you_.

* * *

1. Voir cet épisode génial qu'est « A merry little Christmas » ou « Acceptera… ou pas ? », épisode 3.10.

2. Voir épisode 3.5, je crois… L'exactitude n'est pas vraiment l'une de mes qualités majeures. Hum !


	9. La retraite

Le lendemain, 18 octobre, était un samedi, journée de pluie et de vent.

Cameron en chirurgie avait eu une pensée pour House. C'est vrai qu'hier il lui avait paru presque normal, plus doux, conciliant. Elle ne savait véritablement s'il lui fallait s'en attribuer le mérite. Elle espérait juste qu'avec le temps, il deviendrait plus raisonnable.

Cette pensée l'obséda une bonne partie de la matinée. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Chase, celui-ci remarqua très vite qu'elle était soucieuse.

- Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux lorsque je suis allée le voir.

- Tu sais, je crois que pour lui, la journée est perdue quand il n'a pas insulté Wilson avant le déjeuner. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait simplement s'ennuyer, voilà tout.

- Ça reste triste, comme situation.

- Il l'a bien cherché, non ? fit Chase, moins complaisant. Entre nous, tu ne crois pas qu'il a tout fait pour se retrouver seul ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit l'abandonner !

- Tu sais comment il réagit. La dernière fois qu'on s'est montré prévenant avec lui, il nous a rembarré aussi sec. Tu te rappelles quand on a cru qu'il avait le cancer ? On s'est décarcassé pour le sauver, et tout ce qu'il a eu comme commentaire c'est « Je vais me coucher ». Y a mieux pour établir une relation aimable…

- Ça fait partie du lot, dit-elle songeuse. Je crois que je commence à comprendre Wilson.

- Ça ne sert à rien de te donner de la peine pour lui. Hey…

Il la prit dans ses bras pour tourner son visage vers lui :

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Inutile d'en rajouter.

- Mais elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète. Peut-être même qu'elle pensait toujours à House, au fond… Cette pensée lui était intolérable.

- Allison… Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle leva la tête, intriguée, embarrassée. Chase prit une inspiration :

_- Will you marry me_ ?

* * *

House cloîtré dans son bureau jouait à sa PSP. Sa grande interrogation concernait la possibilité d'atteindre le niveau 64 avant la fin de sa journée de travail. Ça devenait une habitude, venir à l'hôpital pour ne rien faire. Il était vaguement allé en consultation le matin. Un dialogue mémorable.

- Ma femme ne me touche plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Il y a une chapelle, à l'étage.

Pour se reposer de ce laborieux échange, House préférait consacrer l'après-midi à l'extermination de l'ennemi sur PSP. Ou alors à regarder General Hospital. Le beau docteur se réconciliait avec tous ses amis, aujourd'hui. Un épisode tarte, comme il n'y en avait que dans General Hospital. Mais au moins, ç'avait l'avantage d'être plus intéressant que dans la vraie vie.

C'était sans doute ça, en fait, le plus gros problème de House : _dealing with real life_.

Et la console était un bon moyen de ne pas y songer.

Il frissonnait aussi. Il s'était rendu compte ce matin que la fenêtre de la pièce adjacente fermait mal ; l'air froid s'engouffrait dans le bureau par la grande ouverture du mur… Il faudrait veiller à fermer cette plaie, aussi.

- House…

Le leva la tête. C'était Cuddy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot ; comme de juste le trou de la cloison ne passa pas inaperçu :

- House ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

- Je me suis battu. Un combat héroïque. Vous connaissez mon formidable jeu de jambes.

Il eut la satisfaction de lui voir un sourire triste mais qui ne dura guère :

- Expliquez-moi au moins pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon de faire venir un vitrier ?!

- Parce que ça ressemble à de l'art moderne, du coup toutes les femmes s'arrêtent quand elles passent devant. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'aller aux p…

- Cessez d'être grossier.

- Et vous, cessez d'éviter le sujet… Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

Elle avait l'air gêné, et indécis.

- Pour commencer, fit House plus sec mais chagrin, rien ne vous forçait à me renvoyer hier soir comme vous l'avait fait.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. A midi, vous m'embrassez sans mot dire, et à six heures, vous venez me faire une déclaration à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout…

- Quoi ? choquée ? surprise ? énervée ? Ou est-ce que vous venez me dire que ça ne me mènera à rien ?…

Elle se rapprochait de lui. Plus tard il devait se rappeler son tailleur rose, ses boucles d'oreille et son collier d'ambre qui se balançait tandis qu'elle penchait vers lui, et son décolleté tout d'un coup trèèèèès généreux…

- J'ai besoin se savoir si tout cela était réel, lâcha-t-elle.

- Et ensuite ? Le dire à Wilson ? Il a tout vu hier. Il ne vous a pas contacté depuis ?… A moins que _vous_ n'ayez cherché à le faire ?

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes jaloux de votre meilleur ami ?

- Je me pose des questions. Je voudrais aussi éviter les répliques mélo.

- Moi aussi, donc j'ai besoin d'une réponse claire et nette. House…

Il leva vers elle ses yeux bleus.

- Etiez-vous sérieux lorsque vous m'avez parlé hier soir ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces :

- C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas permis de m'expliquer hier soir. Parce que je sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Je vais devoir m'expliquer dans cette pièce, vous raconter que oui, tout ça était bien réel, et que oui, j'ai très envie de vous, et comme je sais que les effusions ça annonce toujours autre chose, on va être réduit à coucher ensemble sur ma moquette – alors que j'ai toujours rêvé d'utiliser la vôtre pour ça.

* * *

Le soir venu, James Wilson, qui s'était attardé à l'hôpital, sortit plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'était arrangé pour ne croiser ni House ni Cuddy de la journée. Lorsqu'il se fut engouffré dans sa voiture, il démarra et mécaniquement prit la route de son hôtel. La pluie redoublait. Arrivé à la moitié du trajet environ, saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il changea d'avis et prit la direction opposée. Après vingt minutes il arriva devant chez House. Ayant trouvé à se garer, il constata que les lumières étaient allumées. House était bien chez lui. Il sortit et parut là seulement se rendre compte de la pluie battante. Il se prit à sourire. Effectivement, l'automne était la saison de toutes les absurdités. Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la route et se cala contre le mur du 221b1. Il se disait qu'il avait l'air ridicule, à patienter sous la pluie comme un amant éconduit. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de parler avec House. Il y avait trop d'interrogations pour les laisser en suspens.

Après une vague hésitation il franchit les degrés, poussa une première porte, et frappa celle de l'appartement de House.

- Je sais que tu es là…

Il entendit du bruit, comme si quelqu'un remuait à l'intérieur.

- House, fais pas le con !

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. House et Wilson se trouvèrent face à face. Une petite minute s'écoula.

- Entre, tu vas attraper la crève, lâcha finalement House en s'éloignant.

Wilson ne se fit pas prier ; il se débarrassa de son manteau trempé et le suspendit à côté de l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était navré cependant de constater que House était toujours défiant. Celui-ci en effet, sans lui adresser une parole, se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés, sa canne reposant contre le mur de la cuisine.

- Ecoute, je… commença Wilson maladroitement, pour dire quelque chose. Je sais qu'il y a un match de foot ce soir à la télévision. Aussi je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps… Je t'imagine très bien en train de fixer des yeux ta pendule en attendant mon départ.

- Laisse ma pendule en-dehors de tout ça, coupa House. Je t'écoute.

Wilson fit quelques pas, les mains dans ses poches, embarrassé.

- Tu as réuni une équipe, finalement ?

Ce n'était certainement pas pour dire ça qu'il s'était déplacé, mais House et lui s'en contentèrent, comme moyen provisoire de rétablir un contact fragile.

- Moi ?… ça va pas ?

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend lundi prochain, alors. Cuddy va t'imposer des spécialistes de son choix. Tu l'auras cherché.

- Mouais. En même temps, ça finissait par me manquer un peu.

- Tu as fini par comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas être chef de service sans service ?

- Exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pour Cuddy ? demanda abruptement Wilson.

House fronça un sourcil, redevenant plus sévère :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Te fous pas de moi, House ! je t'ai vu hier. _You kissed her_.

- Oh ! _ça_…

- Ouais, ça ! explosa Wilson.

- Justement, je t'ai cherché aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'en parler. Mais tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau.

- M'en parler ?… Tu voulais me dire quoi, au juste ? Que c'était une erreur ? Te repentir ?… Ou bien avouer que ce n'était qu'une comédie ? Je suis pas idiot non plus, House, et ton erreur c'est de me prendre pour un imbécile. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais voulu te foutre de moi, et tu t'es foutu d'elle par la même occasion. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour inventer des combinaisons pareilles !

- Yep ! J'en suis très fier à vrai dire.

- Mais tu es dingue ?! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir, indéfiniment, jouer avec ceux qui t'entourent. Par ta faute, tu vas te retrouver avec Cuddy sur les bras, et ça, peut-être que tu ne l'avais pas prévu.

- Wilson _over-protective_… _That's about time_ ! ça faisait un bail…

- Ce n'est plus un jeu, House ! Si tu as un problème à régler avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'agis pas comme une personne normale ? pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas me voir directement ?…

- Je l'ai fait ! s'écria House, furieux. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mais c'est toi qui a refusé de m'écouter. J'avais essayé de te raisonner, mais toi, tu ne voulais rien entendre !…

- Je vais encore avoir droit à des commentaires sur ma personnalité foireuse ? lâcha Wilson, à bout.

House se raidit. Il paraissait avoir attendu ce moment. Il prit un air intraitable et toisa l'oncologue :

- Puisque c'est toi qui remets le sujet sur le tapis, alors allons-y. Wilson James, oncologue de son état. Symptômes : hyper-sensibilité à la douleur d'autrui, au point que parfois c'en devient maladif. Très vite, on arrive à la conclusion que tu as le désir de te montrer indispensable. C'est ce que tu recherches à tout prix. Une belle personne affligée te confie-t-elle sa douleur, et hop ! te voilà qui rappliques, qui te montres prévenant ; et même si au début il ne s'agit rien de moins que de compassion, ou parfois d'amitié, très vite ça tourne au drame. Alors tu es insistant. Tu veux montrer à la personne qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Que tu fondes un élément crucial de son existence. Que tu es nécessaire au bon fonctionnement sa misérable vie, en somme. _You eat neediness, and you need neediness_. Parce que ça te donne un sens. Tu as ainsi l'illusion d'être quelqu'un d'important. Tu joues un rôle. Tu comptes pour un être sur Terre. Tu as une place assignée, une fonction. Ce qui te plaît tant dans la personne malheureuse, c'est qu'elle renvoie de toi une image de bienfaiteur, et qu'elle te permet d'exister en tant que saint potentiel.

Wilson voulait, bien inutilement, donner l'apparence de sa complète indifférence. Peine perdue. Il s'asseyait sur le canapé, prétendant regarder ailleurs ; mais dans le fait il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était assez troublé. Et House ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Dès lors, il est très facile d'y voir un traumatisme qui remonte jusqu'à l'enfance. Vous étiez trois fils Wilson, à partir ce moment-là je peux me permettre de tout inventer. Tu vois, j'ai même les coordonnées de l'un de tes frères, en me donnant un peu de mal je pourrais si aisément découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Mais ton système est le bon, tu as raison : c'est beaucoup plus drôle et plus jouissif d'enquêter sans vergogne sur l'entendement d'autrui pour lui déballer, sur la seule force de sa conviction, ses quatre vérités. Et voici, je crois, ce que l'on pourrait trouver. Si j'ai bien compris, tu étais le plus petit des trois. Avec une assez grande différence d'âge entre vous. Je crois que ta mère est morte lorsque tu étais particulièrement jeune, et je crois aussi que tu es sans doute celui qui l'a vécu le plus durement. Je crois alors que tu as commencé à développer ces sentiments de protecteur envers les femmes qui ne devaient jamais te quitter. Pas qu'envers les femmes, d'ailleurs. C'est que ce qui pourrait s'appeler, je crois, et non sans justesse, un complexe d'Œdipe sur le long terme. Le père ou la mère meurt à un âge crucial pour l'enfant du sexe opposé, qui cherchera, toute sa vie durant, à combler un vide originel en lui mais qui ne devra jamais avoir de fin – tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu as perdu l'image bienveillante d'une mère dévouée, alors tu cherches à retrouver tout ce qu'elle aurait pu t'offrir d'assurance et de chaleur humaine dans la reconnaissance que peuvent t'offrir les autres. Simple comme bonjour. Il m'a fallu, en vérité, quelques minutes pour parvenir à cette conclusion.

House acheva cette réplique théâtrale comme il savait si bien le faire, avec brio et maestria. Wilson loin de lui paraissait accablé. Il était même très pâle. House sentait bien qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit des mots comme ceux-là. Des mots comme ceux-là mêmes que Wilson lui avait adressé, cinq jours auparavant, sur la relation qui les unissaient, son père et lui. Un juste retour de bâton, en somme.

Mais déjà House s'avançait vers lui, en abaissant la voix :

- Ça s'appelle de la générosité.

L'intéressé leva vers House un regard désorienté.

- Tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toute cette _psycho_-_crap_ autour de tes antécédents familiaux. Ça, c'est à toi de les faire. Et tu me connais, je n'empiète pas volontiers sur les spécialités d'autrui… Donc je vais m'arrêter là : ta plus grande faiblesse, c'est ta générosité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour me rendre compte que c'est une qualité, et que c'est peut-être la meilleure de toutes. Voilà. _You care because… you care_. Point barre.

Wilson était abasourdi. C'était là un cadeau magistral de la part de House ; il y était très sensible. Pour personne d'autre, peut-être, House n'aurait renoncé à une analyse comme celle-là pour ne voir qu'un mérite. C'était peut-être un des rares témoignages de l'estime que House lui portait. Cela voulait dire beaucoup.

- Attends… fit Wilson. Tu viens de me dire…

- Profites-en d'ailleurs, parce que ça n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle, des coups comme ça. Au prochain mot que tu prononces de travers…

Il abattit sa canne comme une guillotine.

- C'est de bonne guerre… dit l'oncologue qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que House consentit à s'installer librement sur le canapé, en étendant ses jambes au possible.

- On va pouvoir se reparler comme des adultes, maintenant ? demanda Wilson.

- Je crois. Et ça m'arrange, parce qu'il y a encore deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais t'expliquer.

- Vas-y…

- J'ai dit à Cuddy que je l'aimais.

Wilson resta pétrifié :

_- Wow_… ça veut dire que… tu me demandes de t'aider à réparer la gaffe, ou bien…

_- For Christ's sake_ ! J'étais sincère ! explosa House. _I'm in love with her._

L'oncologue fixait sur House des yeux écarquillés :

- Tu es sérieux ?!?

- Définitivement, oui. Et si je t'ai cherché aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle est venue me voir.

- Vraiment ??

- Je te le dis. Elle a pas pu résister plus longtemps à mon charme naturel. Toujours est-il que je voulais voir ta réaction.

- Mais…_ wow ! it's great_ !… Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu… avais des vues sur elle ?

- Secret-défense.

La tête de Wilson changea.

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu voulais absolument me détourner d'elle ??

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Quand est-ce que tu aurais compris que non, tu ne figurais pas dans la liste des élus de mon cœur, et que oui, j'avais un but en tête ?? Cette métaphore sur les bonbons, c'était pas gratuit !

Wilson baissait la tête :

- Je crois que j'ai agi bêtement. Je croyais… je croyais absolument n'importe quoi pendant toute cette affaire.

- Ça tu peux le dire. A partir d'une logique dégénérée, tu tirais des raisonnements qui n'en étaient pas. Dire la vérité et jouer au prophète c'est bien, mais avoir raison c'est mieux.

- Je suppose que dans ce domaine tu es insurpassable ?

- Heureux que tu le reconnaisses !…

- Donc, lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser Cuddy…

- Oui. C'était déjà une ouverture. Ça, et aussi pour te faire chier.

- Mais, et tous ces commentaires épouvantables que tu faisais sur elle ?

- Voyons Jimmy… J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie dans cet hôpital à pourrir la sienne. Ça parlait pourtant de soi, non ?

- J'oubliais. Tu as une technique de séduction très persuasive… Tu insultes l'autre, comme ça il est obligé de te remarquer.

- N'empêche que ça a bien marché. Elle s'est retrouvée dans mes bras en moins de deux.

- Tu parles de ta directrice, je te rappelle.

- Yep.

- Et aussi de la femme avec qui tu sors.

- C'est vrai aussi – et le sourire de House s'élargissait.

- Donc, c'était ça ton vrai but ? reprit Wilson. Tu me barrais la route parce que… tu avais des vues sur Cuddy ?

- Oui, ça et autre chose – la voix de House se fit plus grave. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : _I'm an asshole_. Je ne vaux pas grand-chose, et en plus, je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Mais toi tu refusais d'y voir clair. Tu n'aurais fait que t'obstiner dans cette voie, et au final, je t'aurais rendu malheureux. Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir à cause de moi. C'est tout.

- Et… tu ne crois pas – Wilson était ému – que le plus simple, ç'aurait été de le dire ?

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. J'aime encore moins le leur apprendre. _You know me, Jimmy. I'm shy._

- Je crois surtout que ta fierté te perdra.

- Peut-être bien. Mais ce temps-là n'est pas encore arrivé. N'abat pas House qui veut.

- Même pas Gregory House lui-même.

- J'allais le dire.

Ils se regardèrent. C'était l'amitié qui revenait simplement.

- Je suis surpris, observa House, par ton manque de réaction.

- Comment ça ?…

- Je t'ai quand même planté devant une mise en scène de mon cru : Sweetheart n°1 et Sweetheart n°2 convolent. Et maintenant que tu découvres que c'est vrai, tu me félicites.

- Dans certains pays, c'est une réaction normale d'un ami au succès d'un autre ami.

- J'y crois pas trop. Pas après la semaine idiote qu'on a passé tous les deux.

- Alors je devrais faire quoi, à tes yeux ? Pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en hurlant : _don't let me down_ sur l'air des Beatles ?

- Non ! fit House qui rayonnait. Ça veut dire que tu t'es remis avec Sweetheart n°3.

- Hein ?

- Hello ! _Rings a bell_ ? Je parle de Mrs Cadavre-ambulant.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas appeler les gens par leur nom. Après tout, ce serait mon droit aussi de te nommer l'« abruti qui boite ».

- Où est-ce que tu étais, tout à l'heure, alors que tu aurais dû te trouver dans ton bureau ?…

- J'étais avec elle, c'est vrai, admit Wilson. Mais ça ne veut pas dire…

- Pourquoi tu étais avec elle ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! lâcha Wilson un tantinet exaspéré. Elle m'a appelé, et en tant que médecin c'était mon devoir…

_- Hold the phone_ ! coupa House en abattant sa canne sur la table. Tu as bien dit « appelé » ?

Petite gaffe.

- J'ai pas dit « appelé » !

- Si ! claironna l'autre. Elle a ton numéro de portable.

Wilson se mordait la langue, et House commençait à se marrer.

- Tu lui as donné ton numéro ?

- J'avais pas d'autre choix… Elle était seule, désemparée…

- Oui, oui. Alors naturellement tu en as profité. Tu t'es galamment offert pour la soutenir à travers cette longue épreuve. Bref, en un mot, tu as parfaitement agi comme tu as coutume de le faire. Bravo, ce n'est jamais que la centième à qui tu fais le coup…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, je suis majeur… Elle t'appelle souvent, cette Felicity Morstan ?…

- Elle m'a appelé pour la première fois hier après-midi.

- C'est rapide, elle perd pas le nord…

Wilson se levait, agacé.

- Elle va s'en sortir, de toute façon.

_- Elle_ ? Pourquoi t'as du mal avec son nom ?… J'imagine qu'elle doit même plus t'appeler « dr Wilson » que pour la forme. Entre vous ça doit être « Felicity ma chérie » et « James, mon cher James »…

- Ça suffit.

- Oh, mais je te connais ! _You work very fast_. C'est simple, dans un sérail, tu ferais des merveilles. T'as jamais pensé à en refonder un ?… ça doit être génial, ça, comme système…

House se leva à son tour, comme délivré d'un poids. L'un comme l'autre, ils sentaient que cette histoire absurde s'en allait derrière eux.

L'oncologue jeta à un œil à la pendule non loin :

- Il est tard, je ferais mieux de partir.

House se leva et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Puis lorsque Wilson eut pris le volant et que les feux rouges du véhicule se furent perdus dans le lointain, House revint chez lui en quatrième vitesse.

Il se félicitait pour son stratagème. S'il n'avait pas songé à avancer les aiguilles de cette pendule avant de faire entrer son visiteur, _then_ Wilson n'aurait jamais décollé et lui en aurait été quitte pour rater son match.

Se réconcilier avec Wilson, oui, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Mais le match, c'était encore mieux.

* * *

1 Je n'invente rien ! Dans la saison 1, la maison de House (House's house) n'a pas de numéro. Elle finit par prendre 221, puis 221b dans la saison 2. Voir par exemple épisode 2.7, « Partie de chasse » : après le générique, il y a un gros plan sur le visage de Wilson, avec derrière la plaque du numéro… Peut-être que dans la saison 4 on verra Baker Street. Tous les espoirs sont permis ! On sait que le parallèle entre House et Sherlock Holmes est toujours sous-entendu pour les réalisateurs… L'homme qui tire sur House dans « House à terre » s'appelle en fait Moriarty. Regardez chez Conan Doyle… C'est celui qui « tue » Sherlock Holmes. L'institutrice Rebecca Adler, le premier cas de House, renvoie à l'épisode célèbre d' « Un scandale en Bohême » où Holmes affronte une aventurière nommée… Irène Adler. _E tutti quanti_… On peut aussi bien sûr rapprocher House/Holmes, Wilson/Watson… 


	10. Envoi

1_er__ novembre._

Plusieurs membres du personnel s'activaient pour enlever les reliefs des décorations d'Halloween qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans l'Hôpital. On avait accroché des guirlandes et des citrouilles pour réjouir les enfants malades. Plusieurs médecins avaient même paru déguisés. A présent l'effervescence était retombée et chacun s'affairait comme il le devait.

Le froid approchait mais le soleil se montrait encore un peu. Wilson, posté non loin de son bureau, réfléchissait tranquillement aux évènements des derniers jours. La crise du 13 octobre s'était finalement apaisée. Si House se mettait à crier, au moins ce n'était plus contre lui.

Une voix sarcastique qui s'élevait des ascenseurs, vint le tirer de ses réflexions :

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

_- Well, just do it and stop thinking_. C'est comme ça qu'on avance.

C'était House qui se hâtait vers son bureau, suivi de son équipe de spécialistes. Wilson les observa à distance. Deux hommes et une femme. _Back again_, pensa Wilson ; sauf qu'au lieu d'un Australien, d'un noir et d'une veuve, on avait un Anglais, un asiatique et une jeune surdouée de vingt-quatre ans. House en tout cas ne s'en plaignait guère. Il appréciait visiblement d'avoir de nouveau un public à qui imposer ses théories médicales extravagantes.

Apercevant Wilson, il se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens :

- Assez palabré. Donnez cette perf à notre patiente ou bien elle mourra… A moins que vous ne préfériez simplement resté là coincés à me regarder.

Ils se dispersèrent aussitôt, un peu confus. House revint vers Wilson.

- Comment se passe le dressage ? demanda celui-ci.

- C'est laborieux. Je me rends compte à quel point l'autre équipe était disciplinée.

- Oui, tellement qu'elle t'a filé entre les doigts…

_- Time for a change_.

- Je suppose aussi que ce que tu leur a demandé de faire était parfaitement innocent ? ou bien tu risques encore de tuer quelqu'un ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Non merci.

- En fait, je cherche Chase…

- Chase ? Pourquoi faire ?

- L'enseignement par l'exemple. Les châtiments corporels…

- Toucher un homme avec une canne, ça t'excite ?

- Pourquoi la canne ? On peut faire n'importe quoi avec ses mains.

_- God, you're disgusting..._

- Tu sais bien que c'est toujours un sujet qui m'inspire…

_- And what_ ? Tu vas continuer à tourmenter Chase jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

- Non… pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il s'est fiancé, il va y avoir une infinité de petits Chase sur terre que je vais pouvoir torturer au berceau. Tu paries combien qu'il vont faire Pâques avant les Rameaux ?…

- Tu utilises des métaphores bibliques pour désigner le fait de coucher hors mariage ?

_- Yep_ ! Faut bien recycler.

- C'est cette science-là que tu transmets à tes spécialistes ?

- Non… J'ose pas encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça se fait par degrés.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux d'abord leur donner le temps de mesurer exactement _what a smart ass you are _?

- Faire le tour de mon génie. Oui.

- Ça te manquait, ça. A mon sens, même sans l'intervention de Cuddy tu aurais fini par recruter quelqu'un. Tu aimes te sentir admiré et entouré.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je me serais arrangé pour que ça soit bien plus marrant.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, d'abord j'aurais engagé 18 experts à la fois. Pour je les aurais tous éliminé un par un.

- Selon quels critères ?

- Ça dépend… S'ils me trouvent drôle, s'ils apprécient mon intelligence…

- Y aura du monde à éliminer.

- Ou alors si moi, je les trouve _intéressants_.

- Traduction ?

- Si je peux explorer leur vie privée, découvrir leurs secrets intimes, les faire chanter…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

- Je suis comme toi, j'aime les énigmes humaines. C'est une question de satisfaction. Tiens, par exemple : tu as beau me trouver insupportable, et débile, et misérable, tu reviendras toujours vers moi, parce que je suis compliqué.

- Pas vraiment, non, risqua Wilson. Depuis que je t'ai décodé, tu as perdu quelque chose de ton charme. C'est dommage…

- Mais je pourrais te répliquer la même chose.

- Alors, fit Wilson qui rentrait dans le jeu, pourquoi on est toujours ami ?

- Sais pas. _Life is a mystery._

- Tu veux bien admettre que tout ne s'explique pas, et que le monde ne se bâtit pas que sur des lois mathématiques ?

- Tu as raison ! Les imbéciles sont ceux qui croient pouvoir forcer les lois de la nature et expliquer le comportement des autres par des raisons qui les arrangent…

Wilson grimaça. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer ; Cuddy déboulait d'un couloir.

House se leva, et commença une mélopée d'une voix plaintive :

- C'est pas moi ! j'ai rien fait !

Cuddy le dévisagea :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Heu, vous n'alliez pas m'engueuler à cause de ce que vous aurait dit l'un de mes larbins ?

- Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que je devrais apprendre ?…

- Non, pas du tout…

Elle le considéra avec gravité :

- Je ne peux quand même pas vous laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi dans mon hôpital.

- Heureusement que cette règle n'est limitée qu'à l'hôpital. Ça me permet d'être en infraction ici et de me rattraper ailleurs.

- Il n'a jamais été question d'un marché.

- Non, mais je vois bien que mes attentions envers vous n'ont pas été perdues.

Wilson serrait les dents ; il s'attendait à une explosion. Au lieu de cela Cuddy resta un moment stupéfaite, puis éclata de rire et s'éloigna à pas mesurés.

House demeura debout et la regarda partir :

- Tu as vu comme elle balance ses hanches ? Ça annonce la Cuddy amoureuse…

- Attends… Elle t'a… Je veux dire, elle ne t'a pas…

- Oui. C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle m'a dit oui. J'aurais dû y réfléchir un peu plus avant de m'engager avec dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Le jour elle crie parce que je l'insupporte, et la nuit c'est parce que je la comble…

- Elle reste ta supérieure ! Elle est toujours au-dessus de toi.

- Le jour uniquement, je te dis !…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! coupa Wilson, dégoûté.

- Oh, _Jimmy_, fais pas le prude… Ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- Tu t'attendais sans doute à ce que je te félicite ?

- Oui. Je croyais que tu étais soulagé que je te débarrasse d'elle… A vrai dire elle n'a pas été très longue à faire son choix. Les attentions pleurnichées, c'est pas mal ; mais moi j'ai l'atout viril par excellence…

- Et c'est ?

- Une canne. C'est un outil merveilleux.

- Tu veux toujours te persuader que l'instrument de ton handicap est ce qui fait ta plus grande force ?

- Ouaip. Et tes discours psychotiques n'y ont rien changé.

- Je sais que tu es insubmersible…

Ils étaient re-sortis sur la terrasse. Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois, avant que les rigueurs de novembre ne les force à rester au chaud.

- Tu étais là, hier soir ? demanda Wilson en s'asseyant sur le muret.

- Non. Mais je suppose que toi, oui…

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de positif à rester le soir d'Halloween pour faire sourire les enfants malades… ironisa-t-il. Bien entendu, c'est laissé à ta suggestion.

_- Thanks_. Et tu étais déguisé en quoi ? En dr Freud ?

Wilson croisa les bras.

- Non, attends… en dr Watson ?

- Sans Sherlock Holmes ? Personne ne le reconnaîtrait… C'est une paire.

- Ben ouais, fit House en le regardant. J'aurais pu être ton Sherlock Holmes(1).

House faisait depuis peu montre d'une exquise prodigalité en ce qui concernait les marques d'amitié. Les angoisses récentes avaient dû malgré tout porter un coup à ses convictions. Il semblait qu'il avait plus ou moins mesuré quel prix il attachait à leur simple amitié. _So did Wilson_ sans doute, parce que celui-ci ne reparlait guère d'aller plus loin. Heureusement.

- En fait, reprit Wilson, j'étais en James Bond.

House laissa échapper un franc sourire.

- Ben quoi ? je ne mentais que sur le nom de famille… se défendit l'oncologue.

- C'est clair que _My name is Wilson, James Wilson_, ça sonne moins bien…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Eh bien, c'est quand même un gars qui sors avec une fille différente à chaque bouquin, traumatisé qu'il est par la mort de Vesper Lynd. Bizarrement, ça rappelle beaucoup tes errances. Oh, et puis il y a aussi le fait que dans un des livres – je ne sais plus lequel – il arrive à coucher avec une nana – une méchante – qui est homosexuelle, à l'origine…

- Ça va, j'ai compris…

- En fait, tu savais que du point de vue analytique, c'est très intéressant ? L'opposition entre Bond et le méchant, c'est qu'il y en a un qui pratique une bonne sexualité, et l'autre qui la pervertit…(2)

- Tu vas appeler l'homosexualité « perversion » ?

- Non, répondit House sérieusement. Pas du tout. C'est Ian Fleming, moi je n'y peux rien, je ne suis que son humble porte-parole… Mais avoue que c'est quand même marrant. C'est dingue, c'est à croire que t'as fait exprès…

Wilson, exaspéré, s'était détourné pour regarder la rue en contre-bas. Foreman faisait le pied de grue devant l'entrée de l'hôpital ; son attente n'avait cependant pas été vaine, une jolie fille – infirmière – s'était précipitée vers lui. Ils s'acheminèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout de la rue, où Wilson les vit tourner et disparaître.

L'infectiologue, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continuait à palabrer. A force de raisonner, House passait à côté de plusieurs choses. Exactement comme dans la vraie vie.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, coupa Wilson.

- Ouais… Tu es beaucoup plus pressé depuis qu'il y a quelqu'un pour t'attendre à la maison. Tu me négliges.

- Tiens, il me semblait que tu avais Cuddy pour m'oublier ?…

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu restes bouche fermée dans le couloir, mais pour dire des saloperies, tu attends qu'il n'y ait plus personne avec nous…

- Tu restes le confident de toutes mes frasques, fit Wilson avec le sourire.

- Donc il y a des choses que tu ne dis pas à Felicity ?

- Non, il y a des choses qui ne se partagent qu'avec un gars qui peut les comprendre.

Ce qui naguère était l'objet d'une polémique était rentré dans l'ordre d'une complicité renforcée.

- Au fait, lança Wilson avant de rentrer dans son bureau, ça te dit de venir à la maison demain ? _A_ _poker or something_…

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Demain c'est dimanche. Dieu se repose.

FIN

* * *

1. L'idée vient d'une fic anglaise qui présente House et Wilson déguisés pour Halloween. J'ai trouvé ça très bon. Elle est dans mes favoris. 

2.Authentique! je n'ai rien inventé. En revanche j'ai oublié le nom du bouquin qui expliquait tout ça.

**

* * *

Mot de l'auteur (le premier et dernier)**

_Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont régulièrement encouragée pour écrire cette fic, quitte à ce que je néglige mes devoirs et autres obligations…_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres._

_Je voulais aussi indiquer que l'idée d'un pairing House-Wilson n'est pas de mon fait, elle vient d'un pari fait avec une autre fan de la série. J'ai simplement voulu y ajouter des éléments de mon cru… d'où cette obsession des analyses (que je ne pratique pas, heureusement ! ça reste du House) et puis le retournement de situation… pas au goût de tout le monde, hélas ! mais comme le dirait notre diagnosticien, « Dieu est maître chez lui », et Dieu, c'est l'écrivain… I'm kidding._

_Il paraît qu'il faut régulièrement préciser que non, on ne reçoit pas d'argent pour cette production écrite et que non, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas… Je m'y prends un peu tard, mais voilà !_

_Et puis, « House MD » est une série inépuisable… On peut facilement trouver une idée plus ou moins exploitable… J'ai voulu ajouter ma petite pierre à l'édifice des fanfictions._

_Je ne prendrai pas plus sur votre temps… Merci pour avoir eu la patience de lire jusqu'au bout ! et peut-être à d'autres…_


End file.
